Naruto Reborn (Re-Writes)
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Naruto has a vision of the future sent my the Kyuubi because he's fed up of Naruto's weakness after the Vision Naruto vows too change to become a better Ninja and protect the people precious to him.
1. Painful Realization (Re-Write)

**Naruto Reborn Part 1 Painful Realization (Re-Write)**

 **Summary: Naruto has a vision of the future sent by the Kyuubi because he's fed up of Naruto's weakness after the Vision Naruto vows to change to become a better Ninja and protect the people precious to him.**

 **A/N: This is a NaruSaku story but it won't happen for quite a while there are quite a few changes and some characters might be OOC but I hardly care now sit back and read the story if you want. This story is not for children's eyes so do not read if you're a child. This story starts a year before they graduate the academy. I do not condone Rape but I wanted to show how terrible it can be.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Slowly an unknown figure stumbles through Konoha, the village is in ruins there's fire everywhere as well as bodies Villagers and Shinobi alike.

The unknown figure looks around and sees his friends Tenten slumped against the wall impaled by two swords a little way from her is Neji, with a Kunai sticking out of the back of his head.

Not all the dead people are from Konoha there is also Oto nin's and Awe nin's the figure looks around after seeing Neji and sees Lee well what's left of him his body has been blown apart it's a grisly sight.

The figure continues on until he sees more of his friends it's sickening he sees Ino lying dead her clothes ripped she's obviously been raped before she was killed.

The figure feels tears leave his eyes he then sees Shikamaru slumped against a tree, he's been slashed across the stomach and his intestines are there for anyone to see. More tears leave the stumbling man's eyes his friends cut down and he wasn't able to stop it he was useless.

Chōji is the next victim it's hard for the figure to notice it's Chōji only by his clothing and hair can you tell as he's literally been crushed under rubble there's blood everywhere. The figure can't believe what he's seeing it can't be happening it can't be real so much blood and death.

The figure looks up at the Hokage Monument and sees the Hokage Tsunade hanging by a rope how could that happen. Hanging next to her is another friend and Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune.

After more walking the figure seen multiple bodies Kakashi Hatake, Maito Guy, the most sickening is three more rapes and deaths, their throats were cut the figure knows them all Kurenai Yūhi, Anko Mitarashi and lastly Yūgao Uzuki.

People he knew and it broke him but there's one person he hasn't seen the one person who he loves with every fiber of his being her name is Sakura Haruno.

The figure can feel his body failing him he can feel his body shutting down somehow the damn fox isn't healing him he's actually going to die he won't give up he has to find Sakura even if she doesn't love him he'll always be by her side protecting her. He falls to his knees it's been raining heavily so the figure looks into a puddle and sees his reflection.

Bloody, scars down his face, one of his eyes destroyed somehow he can still see the three whisker type marks on each cheek, his eye is bloodshot because of all the crying. A part of him wants to just give up he's going to die so why bother he starts to close his eyes when he hears a scream and his eye opens wide "Sakura-Chan."

Naruto pulls himself up and continues stumbling to where he heard the scream it doesn't take long he finds her in the main part of Konoha she's been raped and beaten but she's not dead that alone has broken him ' _NO, not Sakura-Chan.'_

He looks up and sees Sasuke holding her by her hair beside him is the rest of Team Taka, Karin Uzumaki, that alone brings anger to Naruto, someone from his own clan. Beside her is Suigetsu Hōzuki, and beside him is Jūgo, Beside them is Orochimaru and Kabuto that alone makes Naruto pissed.

That's not the only people there, as well as Taka is a group of people in black cloaks with red clouds Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan and Kakuzu they all see Naruto and laugh at him.

Naruto glares at them all but he then turns to Sasuke when he hears his name. "Dobe you finally turned up it's about time I want you to watch as I kill the one you love, this weak pathetic woman who's drooled over me for years she makes me sick."

He slaps her over the face "She had you all those years, You, by her side protecting her and what did she do she spat in your face treated you like shit."

He evilly grins "She always thinking you were in the way like she ever had a chance, I will restore the Uchiha clan with strong women this pathetic specimen is weak."

Ever since Sasuke said that Naruto loved her Sakura's been crying and staring at Naruto the one person who's always been there for her who she's thrown away, ignored, attacked, shouted at but he never left her and now she's going to die never being able to say sorry.

Naruto looks at Sakura he's breaking inside how can this be happening he looks at Sasuke then back at Sakura as he reads her lips as she says sorry that's the last thing she does as Sasuke slits her throat.

Naruto screams and then he sits up from whatever that was his body is covered in sweat he can feel tears falling down his face. Naruto jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom and looks in the mirror he quickly washes his face he drinks several glasses of water before he returns to his bed.

He has no idea what the hell that was some of the people in that well whatever that was he doesn't even know well he didn't before, now he does he seems to know them somehow, it makes no sense, he sits on his bed deep in thought.

 **Brat did you enjoy my gift to you.**

Naruto spins around "Who said that, show yourself."

 **Stupid brat I can't show myself now I'm going to bring you to me.**

The next thing Naruto knows he's lying down on his bed but when he opens his eyes he's on his knees in a sewer he looks around in complete shock he has no idea where he is until he hears a loud booming voice **Get your ass here brat we have things to discuss.**

Naruto stands up on shaky legs and moves further down the tunnel until he comes out into an opening and sees a massive cage with a note at the top for some weird reason he knows what it is "A Seal."

Naruto keeps walking closer to the cage still wondering what the hell is going on. Until he sees two massive eyes open and glaring at him followed by large teeth.

Naruto is freaking out he steps back until the voice speaks again.

 **About time you showed up brat now we can talk finally.**

Naruto looks at the thing glaring at him and he's never been more scared in his life ' _ **W-W-Who A Are Y-You.**_ '

 **I am The Kyuubi, Gaki**

Naruto is confused ' _ **That's a lie, The Yondaime Hokage killed you.**_ '

 **Oh, that's a good one gaki, oh he tried he really did, your dad did well but he ultimately failed.**

Naruto's confused ' _ **What are you talking about I don't know who my parents are wait did my dad fight against you.**_ '

Just then a massive face appears right at the cage **You really are pathetic, your dads is, well was the Yondaime you stupid gaki, he couldn't kill me so he sealed me in your worthless carcass.**

Naruto is shocked his role model is his dad a part of him is happy his dad was somebody cool then he remembers what the Kyuubi said that his supposed dad sealed the Kyuubi inside him ' _ **So I really am a demon everyone was right all along.**_ '

The Kyuubi scoffs **You're, not a demon the villagers are just brainless vermin who let their fear get the better of them your just a boy my jailer even though just saying that annoys me.**

Naruto nods ' _ **OK, wait what about my mom you said my dad was the Hokage where is my mom.**_ '

 **She is dead kid she was the former holder of me a person like that is called a Jinchuriki, a human sacrifice, but when that person is pregnant there weak, when that happened some person with a mask ripped me out of your mom somehow she survived the process.**

 **Not for long though, from looking at your memories your mother held you for a few moments before your father took you to seal me in you, Your mom died during that time for what it's worth I'm sorry, This village hates you not only did you lose your dad but your mom also.**

Naruto starts to tear up again, ' _ **What was her name.**_ '

 **Her name was Kushina Uzumaki she was very strong and beautiful she was a deadly woman but also kind and she loved you. Now, never forget that I might be a monster but I know what love is and although brief she loved you.**

Naruto nods, ' _ **So what the hell was that before, a dream of some kind, why did I know some people I've never met before I knew them all by name.**_ '

 **That was a visions sort of at the moment you're a sorry excuse for a human being and unless you change that vision will come to pass so I felt I had to push you in the right direction.**

Naruto snaps ' _ **Are you fucking kidding me that was a nightmare rape-murder that was horrible**_ '

 **Exactly it was and if you continue the way you're going it will happen now apart from that vision other things happened you now have the memories from the vision well it's not exactly a vision. You noticed in the nightmare I wasn't healing you, that's because I was sending my consciousness into this time so we can do what needs to be done.**

Naruto nods ' _ **OK so what now.**_ '

 **For starters get out of those dreadful clothes Orange it makes you a target do you know why that was the only thing they sold you. Well, I'll tell you they want you dead there painting a bullseye on you. So now that will have to change your looks will change then I will help train you.**

 **Another thing is well I already told you about having the memories you also have all the skills that Naruto had in that vision thing, but you need to grow up to learn some of them understood.**

Naruto nods ' _ **Change looks, train, under you, gets strong, and then what.**_ '

 **One thing at a time gaki now you saw the people in black with the red clouds yes.**

When Naruto nods Kyuubi continues **They are an organization called Akatsuki their goal is world domination but they also want all the Tailed-Beasts, aka, YOU, They will try and capture you and the other eight Tailed-Beasts, The hosts will die, Now that brat who killed your lover you will have to watch him carefully.**

Naruto blushes at that and Kyuubi grins **Yes she is your mate well she will be if you get your act together, and she goes off that parasite, Sasuke Uchiha, I hate that damn clan.**

 **OK, you can't tell anyone, well maybe as your young I'd say half way through the academy that old bastard Hiruzen, the Sandaime is still alive you can inform him but nobody else understood.**

Naruto's face has been bright red ever since Kyuubi said Sakura was his mate whatever that means although it sounded nice but he heard what he said about Jiji ' _ **So, what first new look, or tell Jiji.**_ '

 **New look, I can't even look at you in that hideous Orange.**

Naruto smirks ' _ **You do realize your Orange right.**_ '

Kyuubi just scoffs **Shut it, get some sleep, and then when you wake up I'll guide you where to go you have officially been demoted in the clothes department I'm picking all your clothes got that.**

Naruto scoffs ' _ **Yea, Yea I got it.**_ '

 **Good then get lost I want to sleep, that Vision nightmare took a lot out of me.**

Naruto opens his eyes and just lays there on the bed ' _ **OK, seriously did that just happen.**_ '

 **I said sleep gaki.**

Naruto nods ' _ **Yep, That was a real man that was quite a wake-up call.**_ '

 **Yes, it was and not a moment too soon now get to sleep and get some new clothes then you can impress your mate with your new look.**

Naruto blushes ' _ **Why do you care so much.**_ '

 **You've been alone long enough, besides you like her already so quit your whining and get to sleep Gaki we have a lot to do when you wake up got it.**

Naruto nods ' **I got it Kyuubi.** '

 **It's Kurama, not Kyuubi, Kyuubi's a damn Title nothing more.**

Naruto just nods and within moments is asleep. Kurama smiles **Let's see everyone get a look at the gaki when I've finished with him.** He rests his head on his paws and falls asleep.


	2. Making Friends (Re-Write)

**Naruto Reborn Part 2 Making Friends** **(Re-Write)**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 2 so far I've mostly had a positive outcome so let's get on with chapter 2 I'm always willing to listen to idea's within reason as long as you message me first. So on with the story**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto wakes up the next morning he yawns at first he just sits at the end of the bed wondering if what happened was a dream

 **Brat, it wasn't a dream yesterday now get your ass up things are going to change starting right now so get your lazy ass up put on that abomination you call clothes.**

Naruto pouts ' _ **Hey, you damn fox there cool OK maybe not.**_ '

Naruto rushes into the shower and has a quick shower then gets into his Orange jumpsuit he looks in the mirror and sighs "Man he's right why the hell did I put up with this."

 **Quite simple these pathetic villagers want you dead so they make you a target now let's go and you can eat afterward.**

Naruto opens the door and leaves the house he starts walking down the village with Kurama guiding him how he knows where he's going is anyone's guess. **OK time to Henge.** Naruto nods and goes down an alleyway and then does the handsigns for **Henge No Jutsu** he then starts walking until he sees a shop a Shinobi shop one he's never seen before he steps inside wondering how it's going to work will the owners attack him or extort him like usual. He enters the shop and looks around he's never been in this shop before he smiles ' _Wow this place is cool.'_

 **OK Kid Black ANBU pants get seven pairs**

Naruto finds the pairs of ANBU pants and grabs several colors Black, Grey, Navy, Dark Green. He starts looking at the pairs when he hears a voice behind him

"Can I help you."

Naruto looks around and sees a girl with a Pink Chinese Style top with her hair in a double bun style hairstyle he remembers her from the vision ' _Tenten.'_

She smiles "Are you OK do you need any help."

Naruto scratched his head "Oh, no I'm OK."

Tenten nods "Is there a reason you're in a Henge."

Naruto gulped Crap, what should I do "Have you heard of Naruto Uzumaki."

She nods "I've heard the name I've heard he's not well liked why do you ask."

Naruto sighs "Yes it's true he's not well liked most shop owners treat him badly they overcharge him with everything or they attack him."

Tenten nods "Why he's just a kid."

Naruto nods "I know, so what about the owner of this place does he hate Naruto."

Tenten shakes her head "No my dad doesn't hate him he actually feels angry with the villagers."

Naruto does some hand signs and dispels the **Henge** and scratches his head "I'm Naruto"

Tenten looks at Naruto "Wow, you really stand out do you want to be a target or something,"

Naruto sighs "Do you honestly think I'd wear this abomination if I could this is all the shops would sell me at a raised price."

She's confused "Wait, what do you mean that's all they'd sell you your talking like the villagers want you to die or something,"

Naruto shrugs "Probably because they do, I'm hated in this village because of what they think I am, I'm hated scorned by everyone." He looks at his feet finding them interesting "Ever since I was born my life hasn't been a happy one I lost my parents the day I was born put into an orphanage, thrown out at three lived on the streets until I was six, raiding bins for food sometimes just to live until I got an apartment at six years old but the problems never went away."

He sighs "I've been attacked by villagers and Shinobi alike left beaten when I try and buy stuff one of two things happen they either chase me away sometimes attacking me or they allow me to buy things at higher prices, tell me how much is a loaf of bread in your opinion."

Tenten is just staring at Naruto in shock so many mixed emotions running through her head, anger and sadness are just two of them then she remembers the question "Oh, I'd say 150 Ryō, I guess why."

Naruto nods "Figures, well if I wanted a loaf of bread they'd demand 500 Ryō, for clothing well they sell me this crap cheap now let's go to ninja equipment I saw a pack of Kunai was 350 Ryō if I wanted the same pack they'd charge me 5000 Ryō."

Naruto's shocked when he hears a sound of something hitting a wall he looks behind him and sees a man with his fist which has just hit the wall the man seems angry.

The man walks forward "Are you telling the truth kid the villagers would really do that to you."

Naruto nods "Yea, and sometimes the food is off that they give me it's why I pretty much only eat instant Ramen easy to make and cheap."

The man sighs then smiles "Hello, Naruto my name is Zane Higurashi and this is my daughter Tenten, I am disgusted with this village to treat one of its citizens this way, well kid I am not like those idiots so let's get this sorted what are you looking to buy today."

Naruto looks at the man in confusion but then shrugs "Seven Pairs of trousers, seven t-shirts, Gloves, Mesh Shirts maybe some ninja sandals I want the colors to be mainly dark Black, Navy, Dark Green, Grey, maybe Red t-shirt I guess."

Zane nods "Easily done tell me if you wanted this before how much would they have charged you."

Naruto shrugs "I'm not sure Mr. Higurashi I'd say a lot."

Zane nods "Are you a ninja, Naruto."

Naruto shakes his head "No, sir but I'm in the academy."

Zane nods "Well come here whenever you need anything for all that you mentioned just now I'd say 1200 Ryō if I may ask how much money have you brought."

Naruto opens up his Gama wallet "About, 25000 Ryō."

Tenten is shocked "Wow, that's a lot of Ryō."

Even Zane is shocked "So tell me Naruto what is your Ninja items collection."

Naruto bites his lip "Well I only have one Kunai that I found someone threw it away it's a bit dented and rusty Shuriken I have three that's it there a bit beat up also."

Zane and Tenten are shocked then Zane sighs "Well, OK let's get you two packs of Kunai and Shuriken some exploding tags and some sealing scrolls now how about outdoors stuff tents, sleeping bag do you have them." Naruto lowers his head in shame and Zane smiles "Worry not today you will have everything you'll ever need come back here anytime you need now you said you don't eat anything but Ramen I agree Ramen is great but to become strong, a healthy diet is in order you can still eat Ramen but eating other things is essential."

Naruto just nods ' _Wow this is looking up I can't believe it'_

 **This is good kid seems you have some new friends**

Zane then rubs his chin "Now, Naruto, please don't take offense to this but can you read and write."

Naruto sighs "Not really I wasn't really taught and the libraries won't let me enter either."

Zane sighs "Just great well I guess my wife can help out with that she's a teacher a civilian one she will be happy to help you with everything you need."

He looks to Tenten "Dear, can you stock up on all those items we mentioned whilst I take Naruto over to Yoshi Nakazawa's so he can get some food when you're done close the shop and meet us over there.I'm sure you can gues his sizes."

Tenten nods "Yes Daddy." She looks at Naruto "I'll see you in a bit Naruto."

Naruto just nods and follows Zane out of the shop. Tenten is still in shock but then shakes out of it and starts getting what he asked for.

Meanwhile, Naruto's following Zane who looks at Naruto "Now I know about you, now, me, my wife and daughter don't hate you and Yoshi Nazawa who runs a supermarket doesn't either so just think of us as friends OK." Naruto just nods to shocked to do anything else they keep on walking until they enter the small supermarket it's empty right now which is better now Zane looks up "Yoshi, you old bastard."

Yoshi rolls his eyes "Shut it, Zane, I might be a retired Shinobi but I can still kick your scrawny ass."

Zane smirked "Yea, Yea, keep dreaming old man I brought someone to meet you."

Yoshi comes from behind the counter and sees Naruto "Ah Uzumaki-Kun it's nice to finally meet you."

Naruto nods "Hello."

Zane tells Naruto to stay there whilst he and Yoshi have a little chat Naruto looks at the food he can hear cursing but he's in shock ' _People are being nice to me already it feels nice never really got to know Tenten well according to the memories I now have so why not become friends now It's kind of nice but weird also.'_

 **Get used to it kid you may have found some new friends here.**

Naruto's looking at the food when he sees a trolley stop beside him and looks up and sees Zane and Yoshi smiling at him. Yoshi smiles "So, Zane tells me you eat nothing but Ramen although I admit it's one of the foods of the gods to become a strong ninja other foods are needed so let's get you sorted shall we."

Naruto just nods and Yoshi starts putting stuff in the trolley after a few minutes Tenten joins them she smiles when she sees Naruto and he smiles back after a short time Naruto, Tenten and Zane follow Naruto back to his apartment there shocked that he lives in such a poor area.

When they get inside Tenten and her dad Zane look at his apartment in shock Zane sighs ' _It's Spartan, a Bed, an Old Couch, Small Table a fridge that's old and a cooker that's seen better days.'_ Zane smirks "I've seen Spartan apartments before Naruto but this, everything needs repairing or new stuff the cookers on its last legs the table legs are loose your freezer works the fridge doesn't work properly but don't worry my friend can get you all new stuff."

Tenten looks around "Hey dad can Naruto stay over for dinner tonight."

Zane nods "Of course, to be honest, we have a spare room your welcome to stay there until I can get you all new appliances."

Naruto scratches his head "I don't want to impose."

Zane smirks "You wouldn't, tell me what's the situation with the water any funny business."

Naruto sighs and nods "Yea haven't had hot water in four years I think the owner's doing it on purpose."

Zane growls "That's it your living with us he's obviously doing it on purpose next your going to tell me charges your an insane amount a month."

Naruto nods "Yea 1500 Ryō a month but sometimes he asks for the same every two weeks."

Zane is fuming "1500 Ryō a month for this dump no Naruto your going to live with us for a while I can get Yoshi's son to put you up in his apartment complex he's a nice guy well he's his adopted son he was in care like you." He smirks "He's a nice kid for now then let's pack your possessions if you have anything of value than well take this food to our house."

Naruto nods and smiles and they get to work there isn't much of value. Zane then asks for the key from Naruto who gives him the key then he tells Naruto and Tenten to head to the shop whilst Zane deals with the landlord suffice to say the landlord soiled himself at least three times during the discussion/rant from Zane Higurashi.


	3. The Talk And Training Begins (Re-Write)

**Naruto Reborn Part 3 The Talk And Training Begins** **(Re-Write)**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 3 seems to be doing well soon with the story, This chapter will focus on Naruto informing Jiji of his dream and the start of his training sometimes with Tenten who if you haven't noticed will be his first friend and big sister figure.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

The next day Naruto after probably the best sleep ever wakes up but the bed is too comfy he tries to go back to sleep when he hears a chuckle and looks up and sees Tenten, she smiles "Comfy bed aye better than your old one I take it."

Naruto nods "I've never slept that well in my whole life."

She nods "So what you got planned for today."

Naruto shrugs "Not sure it's the weekend, so no Academy."

He then hears in his head **You have to talk to the Hokage other than that I'll give you the day off actually have the weekend off and we start training after the academy.**

Naruto nods ' _ **Got it thanks, Kurama.**_ '

Naruto looks at Tenten "I have to speak to the Hokage then my days free."

She nods "OK you speak to the Hokage then come back here and we can hang out I graduate soon so I'll become a Genin."

Naruto smiles "Cool then you can do some cool missions."

Kurama laughs **Don't get her hopes up for a while all she'll be doing is D-Rank missions and there not mission there just chores.**

Naruto sighs ' _ **Man that sux.**_ '

Kurama grins **You will do them too.**

Naruto pouts ' _ **Stupid chores.**_ '

Tenten is watching him and is confused with his looks on his face but she smiles "Well breakfast is ready oh wait mom said she can start on your reading and writing today."

Naruto nods "Cool."

After breakfast Naruto goes to visit Jiji whilst Tenten helps her dad in the shop. Naruto's wearing his new clothes and he likes the look they feel cool and Kurama's just rolling his eyes at Naruto's giddiness.

Naruto finally reaches the tower and heads inside he reaches the Hokage's office the receptionist does nothing she doesn't hates Naruto but also doesn't socialize with him. Naruto knocks on the door and hears an enter so he opens the door and heads inside Hiruzen almost doesn't recognize Naruto until he hears "Hey Jiji."

Hiruzen smiles "Morning Naruto-Kun I must say you look much better than that Orange you used to wear you look more professional I approve."

Naruto smiles and pulls up a chair "Jiji can you put a barrier up this is private."

Hiruzen nods he also orders the ANBU from the room telling them to not let anyone in unless approved by him.

Hiruzen nods "So what can I do for you."

Naruto scratched his head "Well I know about the Kyuubi but he prefers Kurama that's his name Kyuubi's just a title."

Hiruzen is shocked "OK, and how do you feel about this and how did you find out about him."

Naruto sighs "To be honest, yes I was pissed, but I'm OK, now, he showed me a vision of the future everyone was dead Jiji I didn't see you but I saw someone called Tsunade she was the Hokage in the vision from what the vision showed this Organisation called Akatsuki wants world domination and they want the tailed-beasts meaning me and the other eight."

Naruto sighs "Everyone was older from what Kurama tells me I was 16 so six years from now, pretty much everyone died, Sasuke Uchiha was an enemy and well I know all the Akatsuki members there is Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan and Kakuzu then there was a group with Sasuke and called Taki there was this girl she made me angry because she's an Uzumaki her names, Karin, then there was Suigetsu Hōzuki, Jūgo, then there waa Orochimaru and someone called Kabuto Yakushi they all wore black cloaks with red clouds on them.

Hiruzen's taking this all in and is shocked by all this "Tell me why did Kurama show you this vision."

Naruto sighs "He told me if I continued on my current ways this was what was going to happen unless I changed I saw terrible things all my friends well friends from the vision were all dead and well it was weird he said it was a vision slash another life it was like I was seeing the vision through my other self I saw rape also disembowelment and I watched Sasuke kill the girl well that I like in both times I guess."

Hiruzen sighs "A sick joke someone of your age should not witness something as barbaric as that so this means the Uchiha, Sasuke will have to be watched."

Naruto nods "Yea, Oh Jiji do you have a picture of my mom."

Hiruzen nods "Why yes but how do you know about her did Kurama tell you about her."

He opens up a draw and pulls out a picture of the Fourth stood next to a pregnant woman he passes the photo to Naruto who smiles "Wow she's beautiful Kurama said she held me briefly."

Hiruzen nods "She loved you, so much she was so looking forward to watching you grow up cuddling you teaching you everything she knows."

Naruto smiles then turns serious "Kurama says someone in a mask came for her and ripped Kyuubi out of her, Kurama says the one eye that was seen was a Sharingan eye."

Hiruzen is shocked "What I was never told of this."

Naruto sighs "Kurama said she survived the process and held me briefly but died shortly after I was taken to well you know."

Hiruzen nods "So what now."

Naruto smiles "Well Kurama made me change I actually like this look and I've made a friend well a few actually."

Hiruzen nods "Oh do tell."

Naruto then tells him about what happened and Hiruzen chuckles "Well that is good let me know when you get your own place so is Kurama doing anything else."

Naruto nods "He says he's going to train me up so I can kick ass then I'll take that hat from you and be the Hokage."

Hiruzen chuckles "I'm sure you will my boy but don't strain yourself you are only 10 after all."

Naruto grins "Oh as well as the memories I also got cool Jutsu's it will take time because my body's so small but when I'm stronger I'll be able to do the **Rasengan** whatever that is and a move called the **Rasenshuriken** sounds cool right.

Kurama speaks **Tell him you can't learn normal bunshin because of your high chakra and your Chakra coils are messed up so can you learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu**.

Naruto nods ' _ **OK Kurama-Sensei.**_ '

Naruto smiles "Oh Kurama says can I learn Shadow Clone Jutsu because of my high Chakra and because of Kurama my Chakra Coils are all messed up so a simple Jutsu like **Bunshin No Jutsu** will come out all wrong."

Hiruzen sighs "That is a forbidden Jutsu Naruto-Kun."

Naruto nods "I know, it also has a cool special ability thing that you learn everything your clones learns that's cool right."

Hiruzen smiles "That is correct OK I will monitor you I don't want you to overdue it OK and when you dispel the clone prepare for a memory transfer if you can summon a lot to only dispel them in groups of two just to be safe you are only 10 remember promise me."

Naruto smiles "I promise Jiji, but I'll be awesome when I grow up and people will be talking about the most awesomest ninja ever."

Hiruzen chuckles "Awesomest quite a funny word there Naruto-Kun."

Naruto laughs "It sounds funny."

He grins "That it does OK come back tomorrow and I will help you learn it OK but remember don't overdo it."

Naruto grins and runs up to Hiruzen and hugs him "Your the best Jiji."

Hiruzen chuckles "So I am, now run along."

Naruto grins "Bye, Jiji see you tomorrow."

Hiruzen chuckles "That boy will be the death of me still this visions is disturbing this Akatsuki and Sasuke will leave me with a big headache I'm sure."

Meanwhile, Naruto runs back to the shop he opens the door "Hey Tenten."

She grins "Oh hey, Naruto-Kun did you speak to the Hokage, wait why did you speak to the Hokage anyway."

Naruto grins "Oh he's my friend."

She grins "Your friends with the Hokage, cool, well come on let's have a little spar if you're up for it."

Naruto grins "But I don't want to hurt you Ten-Chan."

She grins "Oh you won't." She grins "I'll see you later Dad going to take Naruto and have a little spar."

Zane nods "Have fun."

They both run off and make their way to a field where she trains. She gets into a Taijutsu style and so does he she looks confused "Who taught you that style Naruto-Kun."

Naruto sighs "The teachers don't teach me so I try to teach myself."

She sighs "OK well let's see what you got I'm not the best at Taijutsu either."

They start training it's one sided of course but they had fun Hiruzen was watching them through his crystal ball and smiles "I'm glad you made a friend Naruto-Kun."

An hour later they head back to the house Ryoko is waiting for them she sees the dirty pair and shakes her head she smiles "Both of you have showers then Naruto-Kun it's time for your lessons is that OK."

He nods "OK."

30 minutes later Naruto is sat at the table whilst Ryoko explains everything to him he seems to understand it quickly and Ryoko is impressed.


	4. The Academy & The Snake Lady (Re-Write)

**Naruto Reborn Part 4 Back To The Academy & Meeting The Snake Lady ****(Re-Write)**

 **A/N: This chapter will show Naruto return to the academy with a new drive he will still get neglected but he will write everything down to as Ryoko or Jiji afterward. He has his new look also you're so there's that well enjoy. It will also be the first meeting between Naruto and Anko.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's now Monday again back to the Academy, Ryoko wakes up Naruto, he still can't get used to someone caring for him but he does like it, he really likes the Higurashi's, Tenten is fun, Zane, is quite funny, and Ryoko is a great mum, she makes sure that Naruto and Tenten eat their breakfasts shower before leaving for the academy, for Tenten it's normal, for Naruto he likes it. He's now wearing Black ANBU pants with his mesh shirt with a red t-shirt over it with his black metal plated Fingerless gloves.

Naruto and Tenten then leave for the academy. Tenten smirks "Hey Naruto-Kun, is there anyone in the academy you like."

Naruto blushes and nods but stays quiet and she giggles when they arrive she smiles "I'll see you at lunch, OK, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto nods "OK, Ten-Chan."

She walks off and he walks down the corridor he opens the door and the whole room goes quiet, he looks up and sees everyone staring at him he just smiles and walks to the back of the classroom.

Everyone keeps watching him, some of the girls who'd never before say anything nice about him are now talking about him saying now that the overwhelming Orange has gone, they say he's actually quite cute.

Naruto is sat on his chair flipping a coin through his fingers he looks up and sees there still staring he sighs and goes back to the coin flipping when he hears somebody cough and he looks up and sees Kiba he grins "Nice look Naruto, the Orange was so ugly."

Naruto nods "I know didn't wear it by choice."

Kiba sits next to him "What do you mean."

Naruto sighs "I'm not well liked in the village that crap was all they sold me."

Kiba nods "Man that sux, you don't have any friends do you."

Naruto shakes his head "I do now, Tenten she's my friend, she helped me out, I train with her and stuff."

Kiba nods "Is she younger or older than us I haven't heard the name before."

Naruto shakes his head "She's graduating this year she likes weapons keeps me on my toes dodging them."

Kiba nods "Do you want to be mine and Akamaru's friend."

Naruto nods "OK."

Kiba nods "Cool, I have to ask though, painting the Hokage Monument in broad daylight how did you do it."

Naruto smirks "I used the sun to camouflage me, whenever anyone would look up they'd see the sun my orange clothes made me invisible the rest is history."

Kiba smirked "Wow, did you plan that, or was it dumb luck."

Naruto shrugs "Probably a little of both, but I'm done with pranks, it's time I take my training seriously."

A few people hear him among them is Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru, they all noticed the change in Naruto he seems more mature and they all admit he looks better than what he wore before, that was such a shocking item of clothing which screamed I'm here, come and kill me.

When the teacher comes in he looks at Naruto and only briefly seems shocked. Throughout the morning Kiba notices Naruto writing down things, he hears, he notices some are questions he doesn't understand and he's confused why Naruto doesn't just ask the teacher.

When lunchtime arrives Naruto leaves the classroom, Kiba watches him as he starts talking to a girl obviously older than Naruto must be that girl Tenten he mentioned. He watches them as they go to the training ground and they spar against each other Kiba notices Naruto's Taijutsu style is a joke it's not even the Academy style he has no idea what it is. He leaves them to it and goes to get his lunch.

After lunch Naruto's back in his chair writing down notes Kurama-Sensei's telling him to get some books on Taijutsu from the library after the academy. A few of his classmates notice him doing it and are confused, he really does seem to be changing.

The rest of the day is the same as per usual the teachers ignoring him and him writing stuff down to ask Jiji, or Ryoko later, as soon as the days over he puts all his notes in a scroll he's had with him all day and seals it away he quickly makes his way outside and starts walking until he hears his name and knows it's Tenten she smiles "Have to work at the shop so can't hang out."

Naruto nods "No problem Ten-Chan, I have some stuff to do."

She smiles "OK, see you later then."

Naruto nods "Sure."

She jogs off and he makes his way to the library using **Henge No Jutsu** first then he goes in picks up a Chakra Exercise book and a book on Taijutsu styles, then he leaves he decides to find a quiet place to read the books well his clones to read. As he's glancing through the Taijutsu style books he bumps into someone and falls on his ass he looks up and sees a women with purple spiky hair kind of like Shikamaru's, she has a large trench coat on and a mesh shirt which going by not wearing anything underneath it, the women either enjoys showing off her breasts or just doesn't care, she looks down at Naruto "You should really look where your going you know."

Naruto nods "Sorry, just trying to find a Taijutsu style."

Anko nods "Don't they teach you one in the academy."

Naruto looks at her with a raised eyebrow "You do realize who I am, right."

At first, she's confused then she nods "Oh, wait, are you saying they're not even teaching you."

Naruto nods "Well, yeah, my Taijutsu sucks because well it's not really even a style it's more brawling than anything."

She nods "Huh, follow me, I know just the place we can talk away from any of these idiots me and you are quite alike you know."

She helps him stand and he nods "How so."

She smirks "The village doesn't like me because I used to be the apprentice of Orochimaru."

Naruto remembers that name and the memories of him attacking Konoha and killing Jiji, he clenches his fist Anko notices but just shrugs Naruto turns to Anko "So why exactly are you helping me."

She grins "We are the Pariah's of Konoha so we should stick together oh you dropped another book Chakra exercises wanting to get ahead of the competition, I like it."

Naruto nods and picks up the book and follows Anko, she takes him to training ground 44 or as she calls it the Forest of Death, she closes the gate and motions him to follow her after a while she stops "OK, first off let's see your Taijutsu style, I'll create a clone." She does some handsigns with her fingers " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**."

One more Anko appears Naruto smiles "I can create those also."

She looks shocked "Really, how come it's forbidden."

Naruto doesn't know why he tells her maybe it's like she said about them being the Pariah's "Well you know about Kyuubi, well Kurama he hates the name Kyuubi it's a title, not his name well because of him my Chakra is through the roof and my Chakra coils are out of whack so a simple Jutsu like **Bunshin No Jutsu** comes out messed up I'll show you." He does some handsigns " **Bunshin No Jutsu**."

Anko watches and smirks "Well that sux."

Naruto nods "Yea, so I asked Jiji if I could learn the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** took about two hours to learn."

Anko whistles "Cool."

Naruto grins "I'm a one man army check this out." **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**."

Anko watches amazed as over 500 Naruto's appear she grins "Sweet, and how do you feel, tired."

Naruto shakes his head "Nope."

Anko rubs her chin "That's pretty cool do you know about the special ability."

Naruto nods "Yea, I learn what the clone learns."

Anko nods "Yea, so clone the book then let your clones read the styles so you learn them all then just pick one that suits you, you could do the same with the Chakra exercises, oh why are you learning them is it just to be ahead of everyone."

Naruto smirks "Partly, having Kurama in me makes my Chakra Control abysmal, I think the word is."

Anko nods "I see learning the Chakra exercises is a must then, OK, do you know how do change your clones into objects."

Naruto nods "Jiji told me."

She nods "OK, so let's see, 500 clones, OK, I got it, turn 125 clones into both books, then let the other 250 read the books then you fight my clone with your Taijutsu style and I'll see just how bad it is."

Naruto nods and does as Anko says as Kurama tells him that's a good idea. The clones get to work reading the book whilst Anko watches her clone and the real Naruto spar.

Anko and strangely Hiruzen who wanted to know what Naruto was up to is watching through his crystal ball, he heard all that Anko said and her idea made sense, he was however furious the academy hadn't trained Naruto, in a Taijutsu style, but it seems Anko will help him if that's a wise choice is something Hiruzen will have to keep an eye on.

Both Anko and Hiruzen watch the Anko clone and Naruto spar and there both in shock Naruto's style is full of so many holes, Hiruzen sighs "If he was ever in a battle for his life with that anyone could kill him." Anko is thinking the same thing.

After a few minutes, Anko tells him to stop and sighs "This isn't going to sound nice but that was dreadful, you're so full of holes, you wouldn't last a few minutes, against a Jōnin, maybe not even a Chūnin lucky I found you then."

Naruto nods "Thanks, then I guess."

Anko nods "Don't mention it kid, so let's leave your clones to their reading and I'll treat you to the best food in the world."

Naruto smirks "Ramen."

Anko raises an eyebrow "I admit Ramen is good but I'm talking about Dango."

Naruto nods "Oh, OK, sure let's try this Dango."

She grins "Let's go and we can talk on the way, oh, by the way, digging the new look, was bright Orange beforefrom what I heard, so whoever woke you up deserves some Sake."

Naruto chuckles "Doubt Kurama can drink Sake."

Anko chuckles "Oh, well OK, let's go, Dango awaits us."

Naruto nods "OK Anko-Sensei."

She grins ' _Sensei aye sure I could train him maybe when he graduates I'll take him as my apprentice.'_


	5. Crazy Snake's Apprentice (Re-Write)

**Naruto Reborn Part 5 Crazy Snake's Apprentice** **(Re-Write)**

 **A/N: Hey everyone been busy with other stories but I'm back, now reviews have been positive so far which is good now this chapter will jump ahead to the Team placements skipping the lame Genin exam because It's been done like zillion times already. There will also be some surprises.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

 **Time Skip A Year**

Naruto, as well as his Academy classmates, have just passed the Genin Exams, Naruto was actually panicking after hearing what was going to happen, a written test, Naruto's arch nemesis, luckily he went over everything with Ryoko, and actually got 86%, surprising himself, and Iruka-Sensei. The rest of the test was pretty mundane and boring but with **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** he also passed that part and was given his Hitai-ate which he placed on his arms.

It's been a day since then and Naruto and Tenten are sparing whilst the Jōnin meet up for Team Placements people are shocked when Anko turns up, well Hiruzen has an idea of why she's here, ever since that first meeting between Naruto and Anko, they hang around each other a lot sparring and having a laugh.

Hiruzen remembers Naruto's birthday getting taken out to celebrate with the Higurashi's until Anko turned up and as she was already quite drunk she challenged Naruto to a drinking contest, Ryoko said no, but Naruto did it and actually drank her under the table, making Kane laugh his head off, Tenten to giggle uncontrollably and even Ryoko laughed, at a 13-year-old drinking Anko under the table especially after her reputation of a heavy drinker.

It was quite a day for Naruto, it was Naruto's first celebrated birthday and at first knowing what usually happened he stayed in until the Higurashi's dragged him out to celebrate. Hiruzen chuckles then sees Kakashi finally arriving and smiles "Welcome, everyone, it's that time again, Team Placements, this year is special as there is a lot of Clan Heirs in that graduating class."

Anko smiles "Permission to speak, Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen nods "OK."

Anko grins "I couldn't care less about half the brats, well none of them but one, I want Naruto and that's it, he will become my apprentice and I won't take no for an answer."

Kakashi then speaks "I also want Naruto on my team."

Anko scoffs "You want that Teme Uchiha also, so why have Naruto, you will only neglect him, for the teme."

Hiruzen nods "She has a point, although it's unorthodox does anyone else have any complaints about Anko taking Naruto-Kun." The Jōnin all shake their heads and Hiruzen nods "You have Naruto, Anko good luck."

Anko grins "This will be fun, now I must be going, I'd stick around, but that would be Boring, and a waste of my time, Laters, losers."

Kurenai just smirks and rolls her eyes, she's met this Naruto once or twice and he's pretty advanced for someone his age, Anko did tell her he's crap with Genjutsu though.

Hiruzen smiles "OK let's get started (Team's 1 to six are pointless) Team's 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Keito Tanaka there Sensei is Kakashi Hatake, Team 8 is Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame and Kurenai Yūhi is there Sensei."

Kurenai smiles at that, she gets to train Hinata, who's like a little sister to her

Hiruzen continues "Team 9 is still active, so Team 10 Is Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara, and my Son Asuma will take that team good luck everyone."

Meanwhile, The Academy students are in the classroom all talking well most are Naruto's by himself placing his hand on the desk and spreading his fingers out whilst hitting a Kunai in between each finger some people are watching him but surprisingly after 10 minutes he's not cut his finger once.

Sakura watches him in amazement, Sasuke watched and tried to copy him but unfortunately, after a minute he stabbed his finger to make it worse Naruto has his eyes closed whilst doing it. Sakura stands up and approaches Naruto "How can you do that without even looking."

Naruto smirks "Morning Sakura-Chan." He opens one eye "Looking very beautiful today, and it's all with the reflexes, all hand-eye coordination."

Sakura blushed at his compliment he's changed a lot over the year he doesn't ask her out on a date anymore, which she kind of misses but he says hello, but now she seems confused "But you had your eyes closed."

Naruto smirks "Well Sakura-Chan, it's because I do this a lot, that's why. You know you spend so much time trying to get that emotionless jackasses attention, and when he notices you or speaks to you he calls you weak and annoying with someone as pretty as you, your choices are endless, but you keep going back to emotionless Teme, but, that's just my opinion you're wasting your time for all we know he's probably gay."

Naruto closed his eye half way through so didn't see the blush on Sakura's face a little way off Shikamaru and Chōji agreed. not that Shikamaru cared but Naruto made a good point.

Just then Iruka enters the classroom he watches Naruto and is shocked ' _That's impressive how's he not cut himself though but I'd rather not tempt fate._ ' "Stop doing that Naruto you will hurt yourself." Naruto stops and places it back with the rest of his Kunai, Iruka then continues "Well congratulations again, on becoming Genin, I will now read out the Team Placements."

Before he can start the window smashes and Anko appears Iruka sighs "Anko have you ever heard of the door."

Anko grins "Yea, I have but I like to make an entrance." she looks for Naruto "Naruto let's go, but first go get me some Dango and Sake, and we will get started." Naruto grins and holds up a banner of 2/10. Anko sees it and pouts "A, 2 what the hell, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto grins "Adding a banner, and fireworks, now that would have got you a 10, but what you did the teme could have done better."

Anko grins "With that Emo's personality I doubt it, now scram and get my Dango and Sake."

Naruto grins and **Shunshin's** away. Iruka and the rest of the class saw the move and are all thinking ' _When did he learn that_ ' Iruka then looks at the list "Wait it says you only took Naruto."

Anko grins "Yep."

Iruka raises an eyebrow "How do you know, Naruto."

Anko grins "Oh, I met him earlier this year, he was looking for a Taijutsu style, because the Academy has been so helpful with the Academy one, oh wait they never taught him it, but now he has Six he's a smart kid."

The rest of the class are in shock Sasuke stands up "Why should Naruto get a single Sensei, I'm an Uchiha."

Anko tosses a Kunai cutting his cheek "Shut your pie hole, you arrogant, pathetic, whining, sack of shit, you deserve an ass kicking the world doesn't revolve around you gaki, now shut it before the next Kunai will be a little to the right and in between the eyes."

Sasuke scoffs but inwardly he's thinking ' _Crazy bitch_ ' he then sits down with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chōji smirking, Iruka sighs "I'd appreciate if you didn't threaten my students."

Anko scoffs "There not your students anymore."

Iruka sighs changing the subject "So you train, Naruto."

Anko grins "Yea, Train him, do pranks with him, not that he does many anymore, he's a funny guy."

Just then the door opens and other Jōnin enter Asuma grins "Oh hey, Anko, have you told the class what happened on Naruto's birthday yesterday."

Sakura speaks "It was Naruto's birthday, why didn't he say anything."

Anko scoffs "Please, he says some of you are his friends but do any of you hang around with him after the Academy, NO, you don't, so Naruto's friends and I decided to celebrate his birthday for the first time ever."

Asuma grins "You gonna tell them that a 13-year old drank you under the table, man I can't believe that happened to you of all people."

Kiba grins "You got beat in a drinking contest, by a 13-year-old."

Anko glares at him "Shut it, Dog Boy." She grins "Anyways catch you later gaki's." She **Shunshin's** away.

Iruka sighs "I fear for Naruto's sanity, she's already corrupted him."

Asuma grins "It was her fault she was already drunk when Naruto was with his friend Tenten and her family." He grins "So have you read out the teams yet." Iruka shakes his head and then starts.

Meanwhile, Naruto's got the Dango and Sake and he goes to the meeting point at training ground 44. When Anko turns up Naruto's already eating some she pouts "Hey, they were for me, gaki."

Naruto tosses down a scroll "Dango and Sake inside, so I get my own Sensei that's cool."

Anko starts eating and joins him in the tree and they sit on the branch and start eating she grins "I can't believe you told none of your classmates your birthday was yesterday."

Naruto shrugs "I'm guessing you did."

She nods "Yea, they were shocked that Inuzuka gaki was taking the piss about what happened."

Naruto grins "You mean about me drinking more than you, it was pretty funny."

Anko pouts "Shut up gaki, so we don't need introductions since we kind of did that earlier in the year so now we eat then spar, I guess."

Naruto nods "OK, Anko-Sensei."

She grins "Hell yeah, I'm your sensei, oh yea I have to give you the proper Genin test."

Naruto seems confused "Didn't I already do that."

She chuckles "Nah, that was to see if you could become a genin this test is to see if you remain a Genin and there is a 75% fail rate so maybe 12 people will pass the rest will go back to the academy."

Naruto sighs "Damn, that sux, I can't fail then."

She smirked "Nope, we will have the test tomorrow, oh I saw your girlfriend earlier that pink haired girl right."

Naruto blushes "She's not my girlfriend, besides she likes the Teme."

Anko grins "But you want her to be your girlfriend, and she likes that Emo Teme, man how can anyone like the look of that gaki, I've seen rats that look prettier than him and that's saying something, oh I scared the shit out of him, he demanded a Sensei to train him personally, I hate that clan so up there own asses."

Naruto nods "Welcome to my world, he's been like that for years."

Anko grins "So back to your girlfriend, why don't you ask her out."

Naruto shrugs "Tried that she just shouts at me or hits me so I gave up"

Anko nods "You know you have changed you have improved, things might change."

Naruto sighs "I doubt it."

Anko turns to him "Why do you always get sad when talking about Sakura, that was her name right."

Naruto nods "It's complicated and very painful."

Anko looks at him "How so."

Naruto sighs ' _Well Jiji never said to not tell anyone, I don't think Tenten or the Higurashi's should know but Anko I guess I can tell her_ ' He looks up "You remember when we first me I told you that it was Kurama's doing."

Anko nods "Yea, I'm guessing there's more to it." Naruto nods and tells her everything she's shocked and outraged "Damn I got raped before I was murdered that blows, well as for that vision thing I should totally kick Kurama's ass for giving you that vision, still now I know I can better protect you so does anyone else know."

Naruto nods "Just Jiji, and you I can't tell the Higurashi's."

Anko nods "That's understandable, Tenten did die, nobody wants to hear that, now I have an idea you said this Karin was your cousin and she worked for that Snake-Teme what if after you pass the Genin test we go and find this Karin maybe you can get her, she is your cousin with your clan being destroyed your family she might join us."

Naruto sighs "I don't know, seeing her in that vision made me angry."

Anko nods "True, but you could change that past by getting her first before she joins that Snake-Teme or if she's with him then getting her away from the Snake-Teme."

Naruto nods "Worth a shot, I guess."

Anko grins "OK, so tomorrow the test than say some crappy D-Ranks then we go Snake hunting, you said she has red hair that's pretty unique, wait, your mom had red hair maybe it's an Uzumaki thing which means you got the hair from your dad."

Naruto nods "Yea, could be, so do you know who everyone else got."

Anko shrugs "I'm sure I'll find out from Kurenai later, wonder who has that Uchiha-teme."

Naruto shrugs "Hope it isn't Sakura-Chan, I can't let her fall for that Teme."

Anko nods "Then do something about it, compliment her, you said the Teme insults her, so tell her she's pretty, tell her she's smart and beautiful, but don't overdo it show her the real you."

Naruto nods "I guess and I kind of do that already."

Anko grins "If you do she'll be putty in your hands, show her that the teme is nothing special."

Naruto nods "I will, but before that let's spar."

She grins "Your on."


	6. Sakura's New Sensei And Operation Snatch

**Naruto Reborn Part 6 Sakura's New Sensei And Operation Snatch and Grab** **(Re-Write)**

 **A/N: Hey everyone this stories pretty popular so here is chapter 6 I'm going to skip the genin test because I can't really think of anything but I might mention it in a flashback. Naruto will be stronger in this story simply because he's not hindered by Kakashi's neglect plus he's smarter and already got the Chakra Exercises done already thanks to Anko knowing about the dream so onto the story. This Chapter will also bring Sakura more into the story so enjoy. It will also focus on Naruto and Anko's search for Karin Uzumaki.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

' _ **Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self**_ '

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto's now been doing D-Rank missions for well over a week they've already done about 25 well his clones have whilst the real Naruto trains with Anko and learns new Jutsu's. Anko has already spoken to the Hokage about the mission to get Karin Uzumaki, at first Hiruzen was worried that Anko's pushing Naruto too much but Anko told him that Naruto would most likely be a spectator only getting involved if he needs to but hopefully she won't be in Orochimaru's clutches yet. Hiruzen finally gave the go-ahead.

Naruto at Ichiraku's whilst Anko's visiting Jiji he's just finished his 7th bowl when he hears Sakura outside so he pays for his meal and walks out he sees Sakura and smiles "Hey Sakura-Chan."

Sakura looks up she hasn't seen him since the day everyone became a team. "Oh hey, Naruto."

Naruto smiles "What's wrong you look sad."

Sakura sighs "Sasuke-Kun turned me down again."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Oh come on Sakura-Chan, why do you waste your time on him you're a smart girl and you're pretty you should move on any guy would be lucky to date you if the teme doesn't see that then he's blind or he really is gay."

Sakura chuckles "Do you really think I'm pretty."

Naruto smiles "Of course I do Sakura-Chan, you're the prettiest girl I know and when you grow up all the guys will be after you."

Sakura blushes "Thanks, Naruto, your sweet so hows your missions going must be hard working by yourself."

Naruto grins "Oh not at all I'll tell you a secret I have Shadow Clones my own little army."

Sakura looks confused "Shadow Clones not heard of that before."

Naruto does same hand signs " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " Two clones appear next to Naruto and both smile "Hey Sakura-Chan."

She giggles "But there just illusions right."

Naruto smiles "Nope go on poke one of them."

Sakura does and is shocked "There Solid clones."

Naruto nods "Yea, pretty cool aye and the Shadow Clones have this cool special ability where I learn what they learn when they dispel saves time down on training also, for instance, say you were learning a new move and it took you a year to learn it, with my shadow clones I could learn it in a few days."

Sakura is shocked "Really, that's cool."

Naruto nods "Yea what about you how's your team."

Sakura sighs "Well At first I thought it would be great being on Sasuke-Kun's team but it's not he's always so grumpy and Keito Tanaka just winds him up more plus he winds me up he's kind of annoying I think he likes me but sometimes he's worse then Sasuke-Kun they're always fighting I think Keito tries to show off to impress me but he's kind of dumb."

Naruto chuckles "Sucks to be you then so what's your Sensei like."

Sakura groans "Kakashi-Sensei is always late like three hours late every day and he focuses on Sasuke-Kun and ignores us leaving me and Mr. I'm awesome which he obviously isn't to train by ourselves but he gets help from his parents there both Ninja's and his older brothers also a Ninja I'd say his only skill is he's not bad with a blade."

Naruto nods "What about you don't you have any Ninja's in your family."

Sakura shakes her head "No there all civilians my mom's always telling me to just give up."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Well do you want to give up."

Sakura sighs "No, but what can I do."

Naruto grins "Well I could help you with training if you want."

Sakura smiles "You'd help me, train."

Naruto nods "Well sure but it will probably be when I get back Anko-Sensei's gone to see if we can do a C-Ranked mission could be fun."

Just then Anko arrives "Hey Gaki we got the go-ahead for Operation Snatch and Grab."

Naruto grins "Awesome."

Anko grins "Oh, hey, I remember you why the long face."

Naruto sighs "She's getting neglected by Kakashi and her teammates SUCK ASS."

Sakura giggles and Anko grins "Both of you come with me I got an idea to help you Sakura."

Naruto smiles "I'm going to help her train."

Anko nods ' _Well that's one way of getting her to notice you nice one gaki'_ They keep walking until they get to the Inuzuka compound they head to the veterinary clinic and head inside Anko grins "Hey Hana you here."

A girl with a ponytail and red markings like Kiba comes out when she sees Anko she grins "Hey, Anko what's up."

Anko grins "Any chance you can help the girl out she's getting neglected by Cyclops and Naruto-Kun's, told me she's from a civilian family so no Ninja's to help her."

Hana rubs her chin "I guess I could help, for how long."

Anko grins "About a week, two tops, as soon as we get back from our mission we'll take over."

Hana nods "OK, I can do that." She turns to Sakura "What's your name."

Sakura smiles "Sakura Haruno."

Hana nods "OK, Sakura, I'm guessing you're a newbie so after you finish your D-Ranks or Chores come over here and I'll help you out we'll do sparring and work on your fitness do you diet."

Sakura nods "Yes."

Hana sighs "Stop, the diet it's making you weaker, which means you won't build muscles on your body and your stamina will be shot to hell."

Sakura nods "OK, Hana-Sensei."

Hana smiles "I will be pushing you, so be prepared for it OK."

Sakura nods Anko grins "Well come on Gaki, you better go pack."

Naruto grins "Way ahead of you."

Anko raises and eyebrow until a clone enters with a backpack and passes it to Naruto and then dispels she smirks "Show off."

Sakura giggles and Anko and Naruto leave Naruto looks around "Bye Sakura-Chan."

Sakura waves "Bye Naruto."

Hana sees the blush on Sakura and grins ' _So that's the girl Anko keeps telling me that Naruto-Kun likes guess I'll have to beat the fangirl out of her also then_.' Hana looks at Sakura "Unfortunately I can't start your training today, but if your not busy you can help me here if you want."

Sakura smiles "OK, I'm not busy."

Meanwhile, back with Anko and Naruto, Anko looks at Naruto "Very smooth Naruto-Kun training with her that's a good way to get her to notice you."

Naruto shrugs then grins "Yeah that's true I think I'll start her on Chakra exercises you said most girls have less Chakra but better Chakra control right."

Anko nods "Yea, so she'll probably pick them up easily so who's on her team other than Cyclops."

Naruto sighs "Sasuke-Teme and some arsehole called Keito Tanaka he likes Sakura-Chan but she kind of hates him going by how she was talking about him she says all Keito and Sasuke do is fight."

Anko nods "A dysfunctional team then."

Naruto nods "Yea, I guess, so let's kick some Snake-Teme's ass."

Anko grins "Now your talking."

Three days later they've arrived at Kusagakure Anko asked around and was told there was two Uzumaki's a mother died of illness and a teenage girl a little bit older than Naruto who disappeared about two days ago a day or so after the mom died even though she was apparently getting better.

Anko and Naruto continue Naruto looks at Anko "Hey Anko, don't you think that was kind of coincidental do you suspect foul play."

Anko nods "Knowing Orochimaru, probably he probably poisoned her or something and if it was only days ago there could be a base close by."

Naruto nods "I'll send out Clones in all directions."

Anko nods "Yea do that, and I'll get us a place to stay seriously hate sleeping outdoors."

Naruto chuckles "I know what you mean."

 **Konohagakure**

Sakura's running around the Inuzuka estate she admits the running is annoying and very tiring but now she's eating more her stamina has improved. Her Taijutsu has also but Hana's mainly worked on her Stamina and stealth saying a Kunoichi should be good at Stealth she also lets Sakura help in the clinic as Sakura became very interested and when Hana asked her about being a Medic-Nin Sakura said she never thought about it but she would be interested.

Surprisingly Kakashi never visited her even though Sakura's stamina had improved a lot and she wasn't so tired anymore she even managed to beat Keito in a Taijutsu match shocking Kakashi. Hana watched the fight and was quite impressed but it was lucky it seemed Keito didn't want to hurt Sakura but got caught several times when the fight escalated to Ninjutsu Sakura quickly used **Kokoni Arazu No Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique)** a move she learned thanks to Kurenai who happened to see Hana training with Sakura and they were talking about Genjutsu's so Kurenai taught her it and Kurenai realised Sakura was good at Genjutsu's.

When Sakura hit Keito with the **Kokoni Arazu No Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique)** Keito was finished. Sakura was able to place a Kunai at his throat and he gave up and could tell he was embarrassed it didn't help that Sasuke totally ripped into him for getting beat by a girl.

Sakura and Hana were angry at that, but Kakashi didn't even watch the match didn't even comment on Sakura's win or where she learned the Genjutsu overall Hana was pissed at Kakashi.

Back with Anko and Naruto there now at a Dango shop eating when Naruto shakes his head and Anko nods "Clones find anything."

Naruto nods "Yes a base Northwest from here the clone counted about 20 Nin's the Hitai-ate had a music symbol on it do you know what village that is."

Anko shakes her head "No idea we'll check it out tomorrow let's get some sleep Gaki."


	7. Uzumaki Rescue (Re-Write)

**Naruto Reborn Part 7 Uzumaki Rescue** **(Re-Write)**

 **A/N: Hello Everyone another update coming your way this chapter will mainly focus on Naruto and Anko's mission with some Sakura time also. Enjoy**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto and Anko are now a little away from the base they've been scouting it out for well over two hours so far using Naruto's clones who used Henge to change into wild animals have seen 20 ninjas and one red-headed Karin, the clones have now dispelled and Naruto now tells Anko about what he's found out "My clones count 20 ninjas and the red-head Karin from my vision, she's here it seems the Ninjas don't like her they scoff at her requests so what now."

Anko grins "Now it's my turn I'll take out the Ninjas you stay back don't get involved I'll let you know when it's OK to come out."

Naruto nods "OK Anko-Sensei."

She grins "Don't worry this shouldn't take long."

Naruto nods "OK Anko-Sensei."

Anko runs off she immediately does some handsigns **Sōjasōsai No Jutsu (Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique)** Two snakes launch from her sleeves and attacks two ninjas there quickly bitten and killed. Naruto watches his Sensei in amazement she's very efficient he watches her as she takes down one Ninja and Kunoichi after another.

Naruto knows that deep down this is what a ninja does it's not a nice thing to do but it needs to be done they were both told that ever since this base was formed villagers have been going missing Naruto hopes that this Uzumaki from his vision isn't doing anything bad to them maybe she's already been corrupted from that Snake Orochimaru.

He's watching his Sensei work in amazement when he sees a Ninja come out of nowhere aiming straight for Anko-Sensei's back whilst she's fighting off two ninjas. She told him to not get involved but he can't let her die so he rushes in the Ninja is inches from stabbing her in the back when he himself is stabbed but in the skull from behind.

Anko kills the two ninja's she was fighting and turns around and sees a ninja behind her and Naruto standing there in shock staring at his hand with a bloody Kunai in his hand she looks to the ground again then to Naruto ' _Shit he's killed someone still it couldn't be helped he was protecting me.'_ "Hey, you OK Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looks at Anko "I killed him."

Anko pats him on the shoulder "Kid, you did the right thing he was going to stab me right."

Naruto nods "Yes."

Anko grins "Then you saved my life remember what I taught you killing is never easy but It is necessary for our line of work what if Sakura was going to die or Tenten or her family would you have jumped in to save them and killed the person who was going to kill them." Naruto nods and Anko smiles "Then remember just what he was going to do you wouldn't let your dear Sensei die now would you."

Naruto sighs "No, does it get any easier."

Anko nods "Yea, it does remember it's our job to kill our enemies it's never fun but it does need to be done now let's go and meet this Uzumaki girl."

Naruto nods "OK."

They both enter the base Anko whistles whilst she walks through the base eventually after searching all but one room in the base Anko kicks the door down and sees a girl older than Naruto with Red hair holding a Kunai "Don't come any closer."

Anko smirked "Girly we just took out the whole base your not really going to be a threat" She looks at Naruto "Is that her Naruto."

Naruto nods "Yes, the girl from my vision, Karin Uzumaki, a traitor to her Clan."

Karin looks at them both "I have done nothing wrong, Orochimaru-Sama took me in after my mom died I'm no traitor plus there is no more Uzumaki's but for me."

Naruto scoffs "You lying bitch I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Karin looks shocked "You're an Uzumaki but you don't have Red Hair."

Anko scoffs "He got his hair color from his dad."

Naruto looks at Anko "How do you know Anko-Sensei, did you know my parents."

Anko nods "Yea, I knew them so what do you want to do with her kill her or bring her back with us."

Karin looks shocked "I've done nothing wrong why did you attack this base."

Anko smirked "Because this base is one of Orochimaru-Teme bases and he's a missing nin."

Karin looks shocked "He tried to help my mom but she died suddenly Orochimaru-Sama said he tried all he could to save her."

Anko scoffs "More lies, I spoke to the doctor of your village and he said she was getting better and would have been fine within a week two tops and then Orochimaru turns up and she's dead within a day now how do you think that happened he poisoned her he killed your mom."

Karin is shocked at this "You lie."

Anko shrugs "Believe me or not it's the truth I looked at an autopsy she had poison running through her blood the doctor missed it luckily I know my poisons and the one In her system is a common one used by that Teme Orochimaru now are you going to come peacefully or kicking and screaming, either way, works fine with me."

Naruto just looks shocked he didn't know about this she could have been family and that Teme killed a possible relation to him. Karin looks at Anko and then Naruto ' _He could be family'_ "I will go with you but I want to read this autopsy report first before I trust you."

Anko shrugs "Hardly matters to me lets go."

The three of them leave the base Anko uses a Katon Jutsu to destroy the base and then they head to the village Karin looks at the autopsy report and can't believe this Orochimaru lied to her no wonder her mom told her to not talk to him it actually makes more sense.

They argued a day before she died she feels betrayed she packs all her stuff from her old house and together with Anko and Naruto heads back to Konoha she does notice that Naruto is still quiet Anko told her he killed his first person and is pretty shaken up.

She feels like she should comfort her possible relation but doesn't know if she should not until she actually knows for sure still even there not related she will still stay close relation or not there both Uzumaki's maybe the last two left.

Two days later they arrive back at Konohagakure, Karin looks around, Kusagakure, was tiny compared to this village she watches as Anko and Naruto signs in as does she then the three of them head to the Hokage's tower.

Anko knocks on the door and she hears and enter so she steps inside Hiruzen looks up and sees Anko and Naruto and a third person a young girl a few years older than Naruto must be the girl they went to retrieve from Orochimaru he notices the look on Naruto's face and is troubled "Are you OK Naruto-Kun."

Naruto scratched his head "I'm, OK, Jiji."

Hiruzen looks at Anko and she sighs "He killed his first person saved my life actually didn't even see the ninja Naruto-Kun did though."

Hiruzen sighs "I see" He turns to Naruto "You did a worthy thing Naruto-Kun you saved your Sensei remember the role of a Ninja means you will have to take lives as long as you don't take pleasure in it, you'll be fine."

Naruto smiles "Understood Jiji."

Hiruzen smiles "You can go now, Naruto, and I will pay you a C-Ranked mission for this."

Anko sighs "It was more like a B-Rank mission there were several Chūnin and Jōnin including the Jōnin Naruto-Kun killed."

Hiruzen nods "OK, you will get a B-Ranked mission pay."

Naruto nods "Thanks "Jiji."

Naruto leaves and Hiruzen looks at Anko and she sighs "The mission went off without a hitch the ninja that tried to kill me we never saw him before Naruto's Shadow Clones counted 20 plus Karin here."

Karin then speaks "There was one guarding me they never fully trusted me."

Hiruzen nods "I see you both did well" He turns to Karin "So you are Karin Uzumaki tell me what happened why was you with Orochimaru."

Karin sighs and tells him and Hiruzen sighs "Typical he probably wanted you for your skills as an Uzumaki your longevity."

Karin nods "I'm also a sensor type, Hokage-Sama, and can heal injuries by people biting me and my mom was teaching me Chakra Chains."

Hiruzen nods "I see I'm sure Orochimaru had big plans for you now tell me do you know of a Kushina Uzumaki."

Karin nods "Yes Hokage-Sama she was my aunt we stopped getting letters from her almost 12 years ago we suspected she must have died during the Kyuubi attack but how that happened with it apparently being inside Kushina is unknown."

Hiruzen sighs "You are correct your Obasan Kushina died 12 years ago."

Karin sighs then she looks up "Naruto is an Uzumaki is he related to her."

Hiruzen nods "Her son, so that would make him your cousin."

Karin sighs "What about his father didn't he look after Naruto."

Hiruzen sighs "He died the same day."

Karin sighs "We should have come here to check ourselves does that means he was all alone growing up." Hiruzen sighs but nods his head and Karin sighs "Well I'm here now and I'll look after my little cousin."

Hiruzen smiles "Very well do you wish to become a Kunoichi of Konohagakure, Karin Uzumaki."

Karin nods "Yes, Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen smiles and opens a draw and passes her a Hitai-ate she puts it on her arm and Hiruzen smiles "We will get you an apartment not far from Naruto you might want to find Naruto and inform him of being his cousin."

Karin smiles "Understood Hokage-Sama." They both leave and Anko and Karin go to look for Naruto it doesn't take long to find him at Ichiraku's when Karin asks what they make there Anko tells her Ramen and she giggles "No surprises there Uzumaki's love Ramen it's kind of weird but we do."

They step inside and Ayame grins "Welcome back Anko-Chan."

Anko grins "Hey Ayame." She then looks at Naruto "Hey Gaki Karin is your cousin."

Ayame is shocked and at first so is Naruto but it doesn't take long until he stands up and approaches his cousin and hugs his older cousin and she hugs him back he's already forgotten the dream now she's away from Orochimaru. "I have family Ayame-Chan."

Ayame smiles "I see that, I'm so happy for you."

They all sit down and start eating Ayame makes Ramen for them all well Naruto's already had five bowls but that's OK. About 30 minutes later the cover is moved and in comes Sakura she sees Naruto and smiles "Hey Naruto, your back."

Naruto smiles "Oh, Hey, Sakura-Chan, yea a short while ago."

Karin looks at Anko who whispers in her ear "He has a thing for Sakura."

Ayame and Karin both grin Ayame already knows. Sakura smiles and sits next to Naruto and smiles "So did everything go OK? and who's your friend."

Anko looks at her and smirks ' _Is she jealous this should be fun'._

Naruto grins "This is my cousin, Karin Uzumaki, Sakura-Chan, I have a cousin, I'm so happy, I now have a family member."

Sakura smiles "Nice to meet you, Karin."

Karin smiles "Likewise, Sakura."

Just then another person enters and that is Kurenai she smiles "Your back then so how was the mission."

Anko grins "Piece of cake kicked some ass rescued Naruto's cousin so all good" The smile does drop though "Well mostly, Naruto killed his first person saving my life he took it pretty hard though."

Kurenai nods "You did a good thing Naruto, protecting your Sensei, don't feel bad about it."

Naruto nods "Thanks, Kurenai-Sensei." She smiles but she looks at Anko and glares at her and Anko knows she messed up.

Sakura puts her hand on top of Naruto's "You doing OK Naruto."

Naruto smiles "Yea, I'm OK now, Sakura-Chan, it's a ninja's job to kill to protect people if need be if I would have done nothing Anko-Sensei could have died."

Sakura smiles "As long as your OK."

Kurenai smiles "Well said Naruto, killing is never an easy task but we are required to do it as long as you don't take pleasure in killing, unlike some people we know, then just know you are doing the right thing."

Anko grins "She's right you did nothing wrong and you even saved a damsel in distress."

Naruto grins "You a damsel in distress hardly Anko-Chan."

Anko pouts "Hey I can be a damsel in distress." Everyone laughs at that whilst Anko pouts.


	8. Rivals (Re-Write)

**Naruto Reborn Part 8 Rival's** **(Re-Write)**

 **A/N: Hey everyone time to update this story it's been a while as you can tell by the Title there will be a rival for Sakura. His name is Keito Tanaka Team 7's third member. I say rival it's one sided as you will see I will be doing the wave mission although there will be some differences of course with Team Anko.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a few weeks since Karin joined the Leaf village, she's enjoying spending time with her cousin she met the Higurashi's who took to her also. Tenten and Karin became friends. Karin became a part of Team Anko or as Anko calls TEAM BADASS which both Naruto and Karin found rather amusing.

They did a few D-Ranks together to get used to teamwork before they did some C-Ranks one mission was pretty easy really there was a Bandit camp that was causing problems and Team Badass dealt with it rather easily Karin got her first kill on the mission but Naruto helped her through it.

Naruto killed a few Bandits but strangely enough after Kurenai-Sensei's talk he was OK with it knowing deep down he's doing his job the bandits were in the wrong and deserved to be punished for their bad deeds.

Team Badass currently have no missions, so, Anko, went off to talk to her friends, and Karin went to the library, like she does a lot, leaving Naruto to wander around the village, all the glaring by the villagers have calmed down, not fully and not that Naruto cares or anything.

It's probably because of who his Sensei, is Anko Mitarashi, is not someone you want to piss off, the last woman who did almost had a heart attack when Anko threw a Kunai just missing her face.

It's actually strange really, but since leaving the academy he and Sakura actually became close friends, which was nice, for Naruto, but right now she's on a mission she told Naruto, more about her other teammate who annoys her.

He wasn't in the academy he was in the reserves he still tries to impress her but she still doesn't like him, to her he's rude and annoying, she told Naruto, she's already told Naruto that Keito likes her but she thinks he's creepy, (just wait until she meets Rock Lee LOL.)

She told him he still tries to act all tough but he's all mouth, she told him that 9 times out of 10 Sasuke will win, She always rolls her eyes and says because he has a sword that he's a Kenjutsu master, Sakura told Naruto he's probably trying to compensate for something and Naruto and her laughed their heads off. But now she's gone he's bored. They did train together but at the moment he hasn't had chance to train her in the Chakra Exercises.

He'll just have to wait until she gets back it's her first C-Ranked mission so he hopes she's OK. Kurama informed Naruto that this was the mission that Team 7 from the vision meets Zabuza, Haku, and Gato. Just thinking that had Naruto worried for Sakura of course he couldn't tell her anything just told her to be careful.

 **Team 7 Wave Mission**

Team 7 somehow was able to beat Zabuza, Kakashi thought Zabuza was dead but now he's not so sure. As well as that he's out of action for a few days through Chakra Exhaustion. Sasuke and Sakura actually worked together to rescue him from the Water Prison.

Kakashi's also rather frustrated about his third member of Team 7 sometimes he's more stubborn than Sasuke and thinks he can do everything himself at least Sasuke reluctantly works with Sakura if he realizes they need a plan.

Then there's Kaito's obvious crush on Sakura he seems to be trying to impress her but she shows no signs of caring. Even Sasuke can see that Sakura fakes her actions around him and it's clear that She doesn't even like him, well neither does Sasuke but Kakashi thinks he doesn't like anyone so that's nothing new.

Another thing that annoys Kakashi is that Keito seems to like to change any plan there given like for instance when they were trying to rescue him from the Water Prison Keito decided to deviate from the plan.

He was supposed to fake his attack on the clone of Zabuza giving Sasuke enough time to get into position but no Keito wanted to impress Sakura by charging in with his sword and trying to attack Zabuza for real, making Sasuke change his plans and first having to rescue Keito, which he didn't want to do, before finally rescuing Kakashi with help from Sakura.

Speaking of Sakura, Kakashi's noticed she's changed since Team 7's introductions, yes she still tries to gain Sasuke's affections but it seems it's half-assed like she's just doing it because she always did but she doesn't get sad anymore plus she's cut down on it also. It also makes Keito very jealous.

Kakashi has noticed that when not on missions she hangs around with Naruto and his cousin, Kakashi was shocked when he heard Naruto had a cousin, he knows who Naruto's parents are, and when he overheard Anko and Kurenai talking about finding Naruto's cousin, he was disappointed in himself.

If he would have known about her he would have tried looking for her especially seeing how close Naruto and Karin are now, she's older than Naruto and very protective of him she's also very smart.

He sighs "Seems with me being indisposed I should call for some back-up." He summons Pakkun and informs him of the mission and what's happened. Pakkun nods and runs off. Kakashi watches him go and sighs "I hope they arrive before Zabuza recovers maybe I should tell my, team about Zabuza still being alive, I wonder how they will take it."

"Plus I wonder who the Hokage will send I hope it's a good Team Gai's team maybe, oh wait no he'll challenge me to one of his stupid challenges that's all I need."

 **Konohagakure**

Hiruzen's smoking his pipe going through every Kage's arch nemesis paperwork when Pakkun arrives Hiruzen at first doesn't notice "This is why you sacrificed yourself wasn't it Minato to get out of paperwork." He hears a chuckle and looks up and sees Pakkun "Oh Pakkun is something the matter."

Pakkun explains everything and Hiruzen groans "A simple C-Ranked mission knocked up to an A-Ranked typical, and Kakashi's indisposed and suspected Zabuza is not dead but will be indisposed also for a while, this is bad I will have to send for assistance "ANBU bring me Anko."

The ANBU nods and vanishes via **Shunshin**. The ANBU finds Anko coming out of the Dango shop "Anko, Lord, Hokage, wants you in his office asap."

Anko nods "Gotcha I'll be right there." A few minutes later the door opens and Anko steps into the Hokage's Office "You wanted to see me Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen nods and explains what's happened Anko grins "And you want Team Badass to bail Cyclops out should be fun Zabuza aye." She whistles "Don't get much tougher then The Demon of the Mist himself."

Hiruzen nods "Find your team and move out as soon as your ready."

Anko nods "Understood."

Anko leaves the office as soon as she does she summons a clone "Find Karin, you know where she'll be, tell her to pack for a mission I'll find Naruto tell her to pack for a month I guess."

The Clone nods and runs off and Anko smirks "Now where is my Blond Gaki, Come out Come out wherever you are." Anko finds Naruto on the Hokage Monument he looks bored she grins "Ah, he misses his girlfriend." She pounces on him "Gotcha."

Naruto groans "Get off me Anko."

She pouts "Does Naruto not like Anko no more, you make me sad."

Naruto rolls his eyes "What's up."

She grins "We got a mission seems your girlfriend's team is in trouble and we're off to bail them out so hurry up and pack for a month My clones already informed Karin so pack and then meet me at the gate in 30."

Naruto nods "Hai." He then **Shunshin** away.

She grins "Might as well pack also this should be fun."

30 minutes later Team Badass plus Pakkun are on the move rushing out the village with Anko shouting out "Laters Losers."

Kotetsu and Izumo look at each other then Izumo grins "I feel sorry for Naruto and his cousin Karin, to be working under Anko of all people."

Kotetsu nods "Yea, that's true, still I'm glad Naruto has some family now."

Izumo nods "Yea, She's very protective of him also, from what I've heard."

Kotetsu nods "As is Anko, you heard about that woman who threatened Naruto a few days ago."

Izumo shivers "Yea, man sometimes she's almost as scary as Kushina Uzumaki was and she was a scary woman."

Kotetsu nods "You think she was related to Naruto I mean Uzumaki's not a common name."

Izumo shrugs "No, idea but he is like her, or used to be with his pranking."

Kotetsu grins "Yea, that's true."

Meanwhile, Anko and Team Badass are rushing through the trees at a fast pace when they get to the river they look at each other. Karin then looks at Anko "Should we hire a boat Anko-Sensei."

Anko looks at Naruto who smirked "Why, wait for a boat when we can run across."

Karin looks at her like she's crazy "It's a long way."

Anko smirked "Wait for a boat if you want me and Naruto-Kun will be meet you on the other side."

Karin groans "Fine, lets go."

Naruto and Anko grin and they all set off a man fishing in his boat is surprised when he sees Anko, Naruto and Karin run past him he rubs his eyes "Wow that's a cool move Ninjas I expect."

After running for a while they reach the bridge they all stop and Anko whistled "Damn, that's a big bridge come on let's go how much further Pakkun."

He thinks "Not long a few miles I'd say an hour or two tops."

Anko nods "Let's go, Team Badass don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting now do we Naruto-Kun."

Karin chuckles and Naruto groans "She's not my girlfriend."

Karin rolls her eyes "You should just ask her out and get it over with."

Naruto groans "Not you to it's bad enough with Anko-Sensei going on about it continuously I don't need you to do it also."

Karin and Anko just chuckle but say nothing.

Meanwhile, an hour later Team 7 are in Tazuna's eating when there's a knock at the door. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Keito all arm themselves with Kunai well Keito with his Katana he looks at Sakura "I'll protect you Sakura-Chan."

She rolls her eyes "Will you shut up, Keito, I don't need protecting especially from you."

From outside they hear a voice "Open the door little piggies, or I'll huff, and puff, and blow the house down."

Kakashi groans "Of all the teams why Team, Anko."

Sakura giggles "It's called, Team Badass, Kakashi-Sensei, I'll let them in."

She walks over to the door and opens it "Hey Anko-Sensei, Hey Karin, Hey Naruto-Kun you're our back-up huh."

Anko grins "No, I'm the big bad wolf remember."

Sakura just giggles and steps to the side and Anko, Karin and Naruto steps inside."

Anko grins "Hey Cyclops, heard you had a little run in with the Demon of The Mist, did little, old, Kakashi, mess up."

Kakashi just groans "Why, you of all people, well I guess you're better than Gai, I'd rather not deal with him and his challenges right now."

Tazuna comes from the kitchen looks at the new people "So did you travel by boat to get here."

Anko scoffs "Nah, We ran across the river."

Tazuna looks shocked "You did what."

Sasuke scoffs "Yeah, whatever you can't run across the water."

Kakashi sighs "Actually you can, it's a Chakra Exercise, which Team Anko have already mastered, it's like the Tree Climbing Exercise, you're currently doing, well you and Keito as Sakura's already mastered it."

Keito grins "That's because Sakura-Chan is awesome."

Naruto just sticks his finger in his mouth pretending to gag and Sakura chuckles at his antics.

Tsunami enters the room "Oh we have more guests would you like some food you all look tired well two of you do."

Anko nods "Sounds good, thank you."

When they all sit down Sakura sits next to Naruto changing from her previous spot next to the annoying Keito. When Keito notices he immediately gets jealous as Sakura starts talking to Naruto and Karin, and joking around with them.

Keito's never met Naruto before, and immediately takes a disliking to him. ' _I don't think so blonde Sakura-Chan's going to be mine I'll have to show him whose boss around here and who has Sakura-Chan's, heart._ '

Sasuke looks at Sakura and Naruto and scoffs, To be honest, she's calmed down a lot yes, she does sometimes ask him out, but nowhere near as much as she used to, and he's glad for that. He looks at Keito and his clearly Jealous look and grins ' _Such a loser, Naruto will probably kick your ass just like I do pathetic weakling._ '

Anko also noticed and smirks ' _So that's the guy Sakura's talks about the one who annoys the hell out of her seems he's jealous well boo hoo loser Sakura and Naruto-Kun are going to be a couple when they admit to each other of course you have no chance at all._ '

Later on when Team 7 starts to head to bed Team Anko head outside Sakura looks at them "Your not staying in the house."

Anko grins "Nah, We have camping stuff more peaceful plus I doubt Naruto would want to share a room with those two losers."

Sakura nods "Ok, Night, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiles "Night Sakura-Chan."

He then heads out not seeing the blush on Sakura's face, of course, Karin, Tsunami, Sasuke, and Keito did and that made Keito even angrier so he just storms up the stairs whilst Sasuke just smirked ' _Such a loser. I'd rather not share a room with that loser either._ '

The next day sees Team and Team Badass are outside Kakashi's watching his Team well Sasuke and Keito as Sakura's just sitting down by a tree watching well not really, She's deep in thought she didn't sleep much last night and it's because of Naruto he hasn't done anything wrong it's just the way they are around each other there friends she knows that much.

At first it was strange because of the way she used to treat him but he hardly seems to care about that but now it's weird whenever she sees him she gets butterflies in her chest it's strange for her because she always wanted Sasuke although lately, things have started to change the more time she spends with Naruto the more she's changing.

There are certain differences between Sasuke and Naruto, for starters, Sasuke hardly ever talks to her all he does is Hn's he's never complimented her he still calls her annoying and weak but not as much because she's changing she's starting to take her training seriously.

Then there's Naruto he's always happy to spend time with her he compliments her when she accomplishes something, he doesn't call her names or insult her forehead, to be honest, he's never insulted her and she does admit he is attractive of course wearing that ridiculous Orange made people, not want to associate with him but now he's changed people do look at him she sure does.

She looks up and notices that none of Team Badass she chuckles when she thinks of that name are actually here and as she's finished Tree Climbing what else is there to do. She stands up and walks off, Kakashi notices here and points she's confused at first but he smiles "Naruto and the others."

She nods "Thanks, Kakashi-Sensei."

She starts walking for a few minutes until she hears fighting and she can hear Anko-Sensei's voice so she follows the sound of her voice she comes out and sees Naruto and Anko having a Kunai battle. Of course, everyone in the team have to call themselves Team Badass, it's a rule apparently according to Anko-Sensei.

Anko pulls away from Naruto when she sees Sakura, "Oh Sakura, what brings you here got bored of watching your teammates fail."

Sakura smiles "I was wondering Anko-Sensei if maybe you could teach me the Walking On Water Chakra Exercise I have better control than Sasuke and the other one so I got the Tree Walking one down straight away."

Anko rubs her chin pretending to be thinking about it, of course, she'll get Naruto-Kun to teach her you can call it bonding between lovers that don't know their lovers. "Well, me and Karin have some scouting to do but I'm sure Naruto-Kun could show you he has mastered it already."

Karin looks at Anko ' _Since when were we planning, Oh, now I get it some Naruto and Sakura-Chan bonding._ ' "Yes that's true, you can never be too careful with this Gato character."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at Karin and Anko ' _Just what are you two up to, Still it will be some alone time with Sakura-Chan._ ' "OK, sure you two go and scout away."

They run off and Naruto looks at Sakura "OK, Sakura-Chan this is a little different from Tree Walking the user meaning you has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet, similar to the Tree Walking exercise, but using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface."

"This technique is more difficult to master than the Tree Climbing Practice because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly."

She nods "I see I'll give it a go."

Naruto scratched his head "Sakura-Chan I don't want you to take this the wrong way but if you fail to keep the constant Stream of Chakra you will fall in the water I know I sure did as did Karin."

Sakura nods "So what did you both do."

Naruto bites his lip "Well I just wore my swimming trunks and Karin wore her bathing suit it saves your clothes from getting soaked that's why I said not to take it the wrong way."

Sakura nods "Oh, OK, I'll be back in a short while then she runs off with a blush on her face and her Inner-Self decides to say a few words

 **He just wants to see you in your bathing suit but going by your earlier thoughts it might be a good idea because we both know that Sasuke isn't going to change his way of thinking anytime soon maybe he is like Naruto said and he's actually gay, then there's that loser Keito Tanaka man he makes my skin crawl so I say go for it and show him what he could get if he plays his cards right.**

Sakura has blushed the whole way back to Tazuna's but she hasn't denied anything her inner self actually said she quickly enters Tazuna's house and runs upstairs and quickly puts her swimsuit on then her normal clothes on over the top. She then runs back to Naruto. It doesn't take long she's looking forward to learning something new.

She reaches Naruto and he turns around and smiles teasingly "That was quick Sakura-Chan, you sure you're a girl."

Sakura giggles "Sure am, but I'm not Ino I don't take weeks just to go shopping."

Naruto nods "Well, I'll turn around then." He turns around whilst Sakura takes off her normal clothes and then walks to the water. When Naruto hears the sound of water he turns around and he's stunned Sakura's wearing a red two-piece Swimsuit he blushes when he sees her.

Naruto hears chuckling and groans **Look at you Kit, perving over your mate like that you should just make a move.**

Naruto gulps ' _ **Shut the hell up Kurama, none of us are ready for that yet were far too young now shut up and stop embarrassing me you damn fox.**_ '

Naruto shakes his head ' _ **Damn Fox.**_ ' He then watches Sakura, as she attempts to master the Chakra Exercise, of course, she doesn't do it the first time, and she falls in, which makes it harder for Naruto to watch her, as she's soaking wet, making her body, and in particular, her small breasts, nipples, harden.

This causes Naruto to turn around, so Sakura can't see the difficulty he's having with his body right now, he decides to climb a tree and watch her from up high hopefully his body will calm down now.

He hears chuckling in his head and growls ' _ **Shut up Kurama.**_ '

After an hour and a half she finally get's it with her excellent Chakra Control these exercises aren't really a problem for her. Naruto's now watching her as she's jumping up and down on the water. Naruto watches her smiling as she's got it.

Sakura smiles "I did it Naruto-Kun, It was harder but I finally got it."

Naruto smiles "Yes, you did but stay focused."

Sakura smiles still jumping up and down like a little girl she does lose her concentration though and half sinks in the water before Naruto rushes forward and catches her and she has her arms around his waist. It's this scene that Keito sees when he comes out into the clearing along with Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei, When Keito sees what's happeneing he get's angry thinking Sakura is his and Naruto's trying to take advantage of her he rushes forward to attack Naruto.

Naruto releases Sakura who steps behind Naruto Keito rushes forward "I will kill you for taking advantage of Sakura-Chan."

Naruto waits until he gets close enough and then when he does he lunges forward hitting a pressure point on his sword arm making him drop the sword then he grabs the same arm and drags him forward until Naruto has a hold of his head and he literally gives him a sleeper hold until he passes out.

Kakashi and Sasuke saw everything but they didn't jump to conclusions like there stupid teammate and student no they knew exactly what happened or suspected and Naruto did exactly the right thing to defuse the situation well in Kakashi's book anyway.

Sasuke saw how easy Naruto first disarmed and then took Keito out of action and it was quick and decisive all over in a matter of seconds. Yes, Sasuke can beat Keito in Taijutsu fights 9 times out of 10 but never that quick. That actually pisses off Sasuke to know that Naruto has gotten that strong.

Anko and Karin then come running up, Anko shouts "What's going on here."

Naruto sighs "I was showing Sakura the Walking On Water Exercise, which she mastered after two hours I might add, she got a little carried away with celebrating, and lost concentration, resulting in her almost falling in, I admit I didn't need to save her she fell in enough times already but I just reacted and grabbed her."

"That prick thought he saw me taking advantage of Sakura, so he attempted to attack me, so I subdued him and knocked him unconscious, just like you taught me Anko-Sensei."

Anko nods "You did well, then that little shit thinks he owns Sakura well he doesn't the sooner he realizes that the better I'd advise you keep him away from Naruto from now on Kakashi, Naruto has killed people quite a few I might add your pathetic little shit of a student needs to realize how close he came to dying by Naruto's hands."

She then turns to Naruto "Come on, you did well, just like I showed you, pressure point on his wrist I take it."

Naruto nods "Yes, Anko-Sensei."

She nods "Well good, let's head into town and see what it's like plus you can clear your head."

Sakura has already put on her normal clothes over her bathing suit asks if she can come along which Anko has no problems with. So Team Anko and Sakura head off to the village whilst Kakashi and Sasuke takes Keito back to Tazuna's house. Sasuke's smug about Keito getting his ass kicked again even if it wasn't himself doing the ass kicking as long as Keito get's an ass kicking it's a good day for Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Sakura's walking beside Naruto as they walk through the village seeing how bad it is is and it's quite a shock for all of them, Naruto clenches his fists "That bastard Gato, look what he's done he'll pay for this."

Anko just nods, Karin doesn't say anything but agrees with her cousin. Sakura puts her hand on top of Naruto's "Calm down Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looks at her and sighs "Sorry Sakura-Chan, it's just with your pathetic idiot teammate and this it's wound me up."

Sakura nods "I can understand it Keito is such an idiot he acts like were going out I spoke to Shikamaru a few days before this mission and I could just see the jealousy on Keito it's ridiculous I don't even like him and I never will I know this sounds weird but he's even worse than you used to be."

Naruto chuckles "Yea, I was an idiot back then, so did he say anything to Shikamaru."

Sakura smirks "No, but his eyes were saying stay away, he pisses me off sometimes why can't he understand that I don't even like him. I know it you all know it, damn even Sasuke knows it and he cares about nobody but himself, I think even Kakashi-Sensei knows it."

Anko smirks "Some people like him, think they can take what they want, he's from the Tanaka, family, there a bunch of snobs, from what Ibiki tells me there's only one member of that Clan who's not like them and that's Ibiki's friend."

"His friend told him that the Tanaka think they have a right to whatever they want, if they see something they want they will go after it relentlessly, the sad thing is he's going to be a problem for you both especially as your friends."

"If he did what he did then in overreacting, then you will have to watch yourself he seems weak but his family are bullies, but knowing how much shit Naruto's dealt with over the years this is nothing to worry about."


	9. Disposing Of Virmin

**Naruto Reborn Part 9 Disposing Of Vermin**

 **A/N: YeagerMeister31 here It's time to update this story It's been a while, not going to spend to much time one the Wave Arc so this chapter will end it, there will be some tension between Naruto and Keito. I'm really not sure if Zabuza and Haku will survive or not, hope you enjoy what I write. There is also some Scheming on Keito's part.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been two days since the little confrontation between Keito and Naruto, Kakashi's kept Keito away from Naruto, Sasuke whenever he saw Keito would just smirk in his face and walk away. Sakura spent more time with Team Badass, mainly Naruto but also Karin, They were so bored that they had competition to name as many famous Ninjas from all the villagers as they could.

Sakura won and jumped for joy after winning and celebrated with Naruto who helped her with a spar, after that competition they played another game a piggyback race with Naruto and a clone with Sakura being on Naruto's back with Karin being on the clones. They raced from one side of the river to the other with Anko being the judge. Again Naruto and Sakura won but it was close.

Keito saw the bonding and didn't like it he realised that Naruto liked his Sakura-Chan and although he didn't want to admit it but she liked Naruto how much he didn't know, He had already decided to get Naruto into trouble he was planning on asking for help and making it look like Naruto had almost beat him to death.

He has also decided he's going to claim that Naruto was raping Sakura and he went to save her but was beaten up, surely with Naruto being the demon brat as he's now remembered he's called he will be punished by either being sent to Prison or being executed. Whatever happened Sakura would be his, then there is Sasuke and that Spiky haired Nara.

But he also thought of something else this mission is a hard one, fighting against Zabuza and that unknown individual opens up a situation that could get both Naruto and Sasuke out of the way an unfortunate death maybe, then there is this Gato guy he could also help him out to get Sakura.

There is also that Red Headed Bitch, Karin he thinks she's called, She's also an Uzumaki from what he heard so maybe a relative the problem is she's close with Naruto as is that Purple Haired bitch Anko Mitarashi, he knows all about her and that she's not liked that much either.

There is one problem with getting rid of the Uchiha though he's to well known in Konoha but if he dies he could blame it on that Naruto he'd surely be executed then leaving him free to court Sakura without anyone being the wiser.

It's been another two days and both Sasuke and Keito learned the **Tree Walking** Exercise, By this time Sakura had fully mastered the **Water Walking** Exercise and was able to Spar with both Naruto and Karin, Kakashi actually suggested it so she could get used to fighting people with different styles, Naruto has three Taijutsu styles whereas Karin has learned two styles and are both learning the Uzumaki Taijutsu style.

There was another another situation that happened and it was involving Tazuna grandson Inari and Naruto, Inari started going on with himself about them all going to die and not knowing true pain, of course Naruto knows all about pain after putting up with the ignorant villagers over the years, Karin, Kakashi and Anko all know about his life but stay quiet.

It's Sakura who's able to calm Naruto down and he soon left the house, Sakura wanted to go and find him but Anko told her that he just needs to space, so she did. After leaving, Naruto travelled quite far away from the house he wanted to calm down, that brat really annoyed him if he can calm down then it should fine, some training should do the trick.

Naruto never returned that night and Sakura got worried but Karin stayed with her to keep her from stressing out and searching for Naruto, Keito wondered where he was and hoped he had died maybe he should find him and try and deal with him, maybe wait until he was asleep or something, but there there is getting out of the house without Kakashi-Sensei and that Bitch Anko seeing him seeing as there camp is outside the house so he did nothing.

After working off some off his anger he fell asleep, the next day a girl in a Pink Kimono was walking through the Forest with a basket when she sees Naruto, she's immediately on guard after seeing the headband that he has she never saw him before so maybe they gained some reinforcements this could be a problem for her and Zabuza, he's still not healed yet.

Naruto wasn't actually asleep he had woken up a short while ago and sensed her a short time ago Sakura told him about the Hunter-Nin and what the Hunter-Nin looked like and going by the descriptions this girl if it's a girl matches the description in height and body type. He did open his eye and glanced her pull out a Senbon so she sees him as a threat.

He decides to play along Haku doesn't even notice him pull out his own Kunai then Haku nudges him and he pretends to wake up and he looks at Haku, Haku looks at Naruto "Is it wise to fall asleep what if it rained you'd get a cold."

Naruto stretches "I guess I overdid it in training, what brings you here girl getting herbs for someone."

Haku nods "My uncle is ill, so I need some herbs to make a medicine."

Naruto smirks "Do you really expect me to believe that Hunter-Nin, I'm guessing Zabuza's not healed fully yet I take it."

Haku looks shocked "I don't know what your talking about."

Naruto smirks "Is that so, You hold Senbon which the Hunter-Nin did, you planned to stab me with your Senbon when you saw my headband and Senbon aren't really a killer weapon, I'm taking you hit him in a pressure point or something, they all know your not a Hunter-Nin because Hunter-Nin kill their targets they don't take them away."

Haku can't believe it whoever this is he's figured out who he is this is bad. What should he do. Naruto looks at him "Why do you dress like a girl when your a boy."

"I am a girl."

Naruto scoffs "Yea whatever your not fooling anyone, I'll let you go this time tell Zabuza we will be ready for him, I wouldn't trust Gato if I was you either. What's your name anyway."

Haku looks at Naruto "Haku, what's yours."

Naruto nods "I'm Naruto if you care about Zabuza I would leave Gato before he turns on you."

Haku nods and leaves quickly looking back at Naruto before continuing. Naruto watches Haku go before reaching down and picking up the Senbon noticing something weird it's Ice cold that's something to consider he then turns around and heads back to Tazuna house when he arrives he's met with Sakura who hugs him before Karin, Anko, and Kakashi approach him.

Naruto looks at them "Sorry about losing it yesterday I met the Hunter-Nin his name's Haku he was searching for Herbs for Zabuza, so he's still out of action I'm guessing, for how long I don't know."

Kakashi nods "So it's true then so why didn't you kill this Haku."

Naruto looks at Kakashi "I don't kill people for no reason, I warned him to abandon Gato if he and Zabuza does is anyone's guess."

Kakashi nods "So I'd say we have about a week before he's funny recovered."

Anko nods "So we get our teams ready so the Hunter-Nin is a kid and a boy."

Naruto nods "Yes although he dressed in a Pink Kimono I'd say he's maybe two to three years older then us, I did notice something the Senbon he held he dropped it after finding out about me knowing who he was the Senbon was Ice cold, I mean like proper ice."

Kakashi rubs his chin "Ice cold you say I wonder if she's a Yuki Clan member meaning he has a Kekkei Genkai, meaning he controls Ice this will be a problem."

Anko nods "That's true so Zabuza and this Haku whose skills are unknown then we have Gato not a threat himself but the men he has with him means he's unpredictable."

Sakura looks at Naruto "You should eat you must be hungry, I was worried about you, running off like that."

Three days later Team 7 and most of Team Badass are heading to the bridge with Tazuna while Naruto stays home he overdid it again the night before so they allowed him to rest and look after Tsunami and Inari.

Everyone arrives at the bridge and see bodies everywhere Kakashi look at Karin she looks at him "I sense two high Chakra signatures in front of us, I'm guessing they ignored Naruto's warning."

Anko smirks "Well we have numbers on our side although Naruto-Kun being here would have helped, maybe he will come later."

Keito scoffs "Like we need that brat I'm better then him he was lucky last time."

Team Badass and Team Kakashi all roll there eyes, they watch as the fog clears and they see Zabuza and the masked Hunter-Nin called Haku. They hear Zabuza start talking and then creates some clones Sasuke rushes forward and takes out the clones because of the Sharingan before he returns to the group.

Zabuza and Haku talk between themselves before splitting up Sasuke and Keito go after Haku while Anko and Kakashi go after Zabuza. Zabuza may seem confident but he's not, dealing with Kakashi was bad enough but now he has to deal with Anko also called the Snake Mistress this has got a lot more difficult, then there is another girl she's an unknown but what he's surprised about is Haku told him that the kid he met called Naruto isn't here.

Meanwhile, back at Tazuna Naruto is asleep when he hears a scream and sits up he's in the house for once he looks out of the window and sees two thugs manhandling Tsunami and taking her away, he then sees Inari, He sighs before getting dressed and putting on his weapons before quickly leaving the room.

Inari tries to stop these two thugs from taking his mum but he knows he's not a match for them but he's determined to prove to Naruto that he's not a coward. He tries to attack on of the thugs but is knocked to the floor. The thug is about to slash Inari. Tsunami screams but before the Thug stabs Inari he finds his Swords stuck in a log. Tsunami looks shocked.

The thug holding her is shocked but before he has a chance to look around he feels a sharp pain through his neck and grabs his throat and feels a blade in his neck. He then collapses on the floor. Naruto whispers to Tsunami to cover her and Inari's eyes she does what Naruto asks and then he kills the other Thug it happened so quickly he stood no chance.

Naruto seals up the bodies before creating five **Kage Bunshin** he tells them to stay with Tsunami and Inari he then tells Tsunami and Inari about his clones and they will stay with them before he leaves. He races off to help his team and Kakashi's team. He opens up the scroll and tosses the two bodies on the floor before keeps on going.

Back with the Team 7 and Badass Anko and Kakashi are battling Zabuza they all have a few cuts on them but there still fighting there all Jōnin's after all. Meanwhile with Haku, Sasuke and Keito this fight is different Keito is already old cold but Sasuke thinks he's dead (Keito's in a death like state like Sasuke was in the Anime) Karin informed Sakura that he's alive but is in a death like state. She just nods she sees that Sasuke is also having a tough time with this Haku she hopes Naruto turns up soon.

Anko sees that idiot Keito is down if he's alive she doesn't know but he's out of the fight, Sasuke's also not fairing so good either she hopes Naruto arrives soon.

Sasuke grunts he's having a hard time with this Haku he's already taken out Keito not that it's that hard but she knows he's having a tough time himself and although he doesn't want to admit it that Naruto gets his ass here he can't be any worse then Keito but he knows that from what he saw days ago Naruto is different now.

Naruto arrives on the bridge he looks around and sees Anko and Kakashi battling Zabuza he then sees some sort of Ice Dome Jutsu he sees Keito on the ground not moving if he's dead then it's not Naruto's problem.

He watches Sasuke he's having a hard time he's about to help when Kyuubi tells Naruto about the Jutsu he's seeing, in a way it's great for Naruto because Kyuubi seems to have the memories of this battle, but Naruto doesn't want to use the Kyuubi power.

Sakura and Karin sees Naruto well Karin sensed him a few minutes ago but stayed quiet. Naruto looks over to check out his cousin and Sakura they seem to be fine he then looks back wondering what to do. What Jutsu would he do maybe **Fuuton Daitoppa** but would it do anything. He approaches Karin "Can you sense a weakness in that Jutsu."

She focuses on the Jutsu "It's a strong Jutsu you have to overpower it Sasuke tried a Katon Jutsu and it did nothing, try the **Fuuton Daitoppa** , It could work."

Sakura smiles "I'm glad you arrived is everything OK at Tazuna's."

Naruto smiles "Two thugs tried kidnapping Tsunami but I killed them both, so that Keito's dead huh."

Karin shakes her head "No he's in a death like state from what Sakura-Chan said it's the same situation that Zabuza was in."

Naruto nods and then walks to Haku and Sasuke before he stops in front of the Dome before going through some hand signs " **Fuuton Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough Technique)** "

The Jutsu hits the Ice Dome Sasuke saw the Jutsu coming towards the dome. Haku saw the Jutsu crash against the Dome and it shatters he goes crashing to the ground with several cuts all over him Sasuke collapses onto one knee he's slightly cut also but not as bad as Haku. ' _About time he arrived, what was that Jutsu._ '

Naruto walks up to Sasuke "You OK, the idiots alive not that you probably care, can you continue."

Sasuke glares at Naruto "I'm fine and your right I don't care and No I'm almost out of Chakra what took you so damn long."

"Had to stop Tsunami from getting kidnapped but I got here as soon as I could, I'll take over from here can your arrogance take that."

"Shut up just kill that idiot already."

Naruto rolls his eyes and walks over to Haku who looks up "So you arrived did I hear correct someone tried kidnapping that old man's daughter."

Naruto nods "Gato's thugs I dealt with them. A contingency plan so let's continue or did my Jutsu take it out of you, I don't really like killing but I'm good at it."

Haku pulls himself up "Is there anyone precious to you someone you'd die for."

Naruto nods he looks over at Sakura and Karin, Haku looks over and nods "You would die for one of them I'd die for Zabuza."

Naruto again looks at Sakura and Karin "I'd die for them both one is my cousin the other is the girl who's most precious to me."

Haku smiles "So what now I won't let you kill Zabuza-Sama."

"Haku, I'm here to protect the old Man killing Zabuza is not my goal but if he tries to kill Tazuna, Karin-Chan or Sakura-Chan then I will kill him."

"I understand Naruto-Kun."

Zabuza looks over and sees Haku is injured and one blond kid has arrived ' _Must be that Naruto, Haku mentioned, he must have been the cause of that Jutsu, we are not going to win this whenever I have the advantage over one of them the other holds me off._ '

Kakashi and Anko are waiting for Zabuza to attack they both saw Naruto's jutsu and now everyone seems to be waiting for the other to make the first move. It seems nobody is ready to make the first move although Naruto is freshest out of everyone.

Just then they all hear clapping and look over to the other side of the bridge and see a small man surrounded by loads of thugs the small man must be Gato. Naruto sees the man who's caused such trouble for this small country and growls he told Haku he doesn't like killing people but he's willing to make an exception for Gato.

He hears Gato telling Zabuza that he failed as did Haku who he said he's going to kill for breaking his arm. He says that he always planned on killing Zabuza and Haku once the mission was over. Zabuza and Haku look at Naruto knowing what he said was true.

Naruto walks away from Haku and approaches Gato and his thugs Gato smirks seeing Naruto until he goes through some hand signs and Gato sees over 500 clones appear and start approaching Gato and his men his men look at each other realising how much trouble there in. Gato shouts at them telling them whoever kills the brat will get Zabuza's cut, he says deal with everyone but leave the women he'll make them be his slaves maybe I'll rape them a few times myself.

Naruto heard the boast and rushes forward he remembers the nightmare and remembering Sakura had been raped as had Anko he pulls out his Kunai's and starts slashing anyone who comes near him as he cuts his way through Gato's men to get to Gato himself. Zabuza and the others watch as Naruto cuts his way through the thugs like there nothing,

Sakura watches in awe ' _Naruto-Kun's so awesome._ '

Her inner self then talks **Look at that sexy beast defending our honour CHA**.

Sakura can't help but agree with her Inner Self.

Gato sees Naruto get closer he turns to run until he feels someone grab his jacket and pull him down to the ground. Gato sees Naruto's clones cutting down his men and the cold pissed off look from the blond kid glaring daggers at him, Gato actually soiled himself when he tried to run.

Naruto places his foot on Gato's chest "You dare threaten to use my cousin as one of your slaves not to mention my Sensei and Sakura-Chan, I will kill you if I could I'd kill you and bring you back and kill you over a hundred times, but as I can't then I'll just kill you, your crimes to this village are unforgivable. Don't think because I'm a kid that I won't kill you, it's not my first kill."

He grabs Gato by his throat and pulls him off his feet Naruto pours Chakra into his eyes and his eyes become red well Gato's actually seeing Kyuubi staring at him. Gato's eyes widen in shock "Your a monster a demon."

Naruto smirks "And this demon's your executioner."

He then rams his Kunai through Gato's Eye before pulling out another Kunai before stabbing Gato in the heart before dropping him on the ground. The thugs who didn't die fled out of fear. Naruto glares at Gato, until he feels a hand on his shoulder he luckily has stopped pouring Chakra into his eyes so there back to his blue eyes.

He looks to the side and sees Sakura looking at him worried about him with Karin just behind her and Anko beside her. He smiles but it soon drops "That sad bastard said he was going to kill all of us and makes you guys slaves and rape you, I'd never allow that."

Anko who's been told about his nightmare remembers that both Sakura and her was raped and can only wonder what he felt.

Sakura smiles "It's fine Naruto were all safe Naruto-Kun."

Anko nods "She's right Naruto-Kun, everyone is fine."

Karin nods "Yes, you protected everyone and were all just fine, now let's head back to Tazuna now."

Kakashi walks up to them "What do we do about Zabuza and Haku."

Anko looks over "Let them join the Kiri rebellion or something."

Kakashi looks at her "You're serious, they tried to kill us."

She nods "And we beat them but it's up to you."

Kakashi sighs and leaves he has a talk with Zabuza and Haku who nod and then take off. Sakura looks at Naruto "Are you hurt."

Naruto shakes his head "No, only the clones died or got hurt, I'm fine Sakura-Chan."

Kakashi returns and tells them there all heading back to Tazuna house so they all leave. Kakashi picks up Keito and carries him on his shoulder.

Two days later the bridge is finished Kakashi said they should get back soon but when Tazuna said there was going to be a two day party they all stayed for that. During the party Keito asks to dance with Sakura she tells him she doesn't want to dance with him, he keeps pestering her for a while but she always says no it's not until Karin comes over that he stops.

Karin dances with a few of the people, Sakura asks Sasuke to dance but he says no (She likes Sasuke still but also likes Naruto but not sure how much yet) Kakashi dances with Tsunami and strangely Anko.

Naruto doesn't dance either because he doesn't know how to dance. Tsunami does notice and approaches Naruto and manages to get him to dance with her, after that Karin dances with him, followed by Anko, Sakura did dance with two different people but after she saw Naruto dance with Tsunami, then Karin and then Anko she decided she wanted to dance with Naruto.

Naruto's sitting down after just dancing with Anko when he sighs he kind of wanted to dance with Sakura but was kind of afraid to ask her, it annoyed him that Keito pestered her several times until Karin made him give up he was thankful for his cousin then.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and stops in front of Naruto "Naruto-Kun, would you like to dance with me."

Naruto looks up shocked he sees she wants him to say yes so he shrugs "OK, lets go."

He stands up and he dances with her. It was kind of romantic because for the next hour they danced well more swaying side to side but that was fine with Sakura as long as she was held the way she was, Naruto felt so warm and she loved it. Keito saw this and it got him pissed luckily nothing happened plus many girls danced with him.

When everyone went back to Tazuna everyone went to sleep. None of the kids drank any alcohol well Keito did, when everyone was asleep Anko and Karin shared a room Sakura was supposed to be there also but she left after a while.

Sasuke and Keito stayed in a room, Kakashi had his own room also. Naruto stayed outside in his own tent, at first it was normal until, the tent opened and he saw Sakura enter. He was surprised, She smiles and lies down in front of Naruto, he was surprised at the boldness she backs into him "I just want to sleep Karin snores and Anko is twice as bad it's OK isn't it."

Naruto gulps "Sakura-Chan, I don't think your parents would approve."

She sighs "Just tonight Naruto-Kun, please, I was going to sleep on the couch but it's cold in there."

He smiles "OK this time, you can really dance Sakura-Chan."

She giggles "Your not bad either I guess you can blame Ino she taught me to dance, I think Keito was drinking alcohol, I could smell it on his breath."

Naruto signs "He's such a terrible ninja, he's arrogant and I don't trust him at all, I didn't like the way he looked at you saying he drank also makes him a dangerous person."

She nods "I agree, I'll tell Kakashi-Sensei, tomorrow, he should know."

Naruto sighs "That would be a good idea now let's sleep."

She nods "Night, Naruto-Kun."

He smiles "Night Sakura-Chan."

Naruto and Sakura woke up first and started talking in the kitchen when Tsunami came downstairs to start making breakfast, Sakura put a blanket down on the couch making it look like she slept on the couch and not pressed up against Naruto the guy she's slowly falling for she's still surprised she actually likes the Dead Last not that she'd tell anyone.

When everyone else is up and have had there breakfast they all set off for Konoha, Inari since he was saved by Naruto now calls him Naruto-Nii-San, he also follows him around. Naruto ruffles his hair and tells him to be good for his mum, he nods back at Naruto. Everyone then stats heading for home.

Meanwhile Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari are discussing what to call the bridge a few names are said but none of them are agreed on until Inari says they should call it the GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE, Tazuna and Tsunami both smile at Inari and agree to it so from that moment on Tazuna's bridge is now Called THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE.

On the trip home Keito tries to talk to Sakura but she ignores him and talks with Team Badass, It really annoys Keito who's tried for weeks to get her attention and now this blond idiot comes along and has all her attention.

He inwardly grins ' _Mark my words Demon Brat after today you will either be in Jail or executed, surely the Hokage will believe me I mean who would he believe me a member of the Tanaka Clan or a Demon Brat why he's not dead is beyond me, then it just leaves the Uchiha teme and the Nara kid, mark my words Sakura-Chan you will be mine, you should be honoured that I will be your husband, I can give you whatever you desire.'_

Karin has sensed the evil malice coming from Keito and knows it's focused on her cousin but also her and Sasuke, she wonders what he's up to ' _Whatever your up to Keito you won't succeed, still I have a bad feeling about him Anko-Sensei said to watch him this isn't good, what are you planning._ '


End file.
